


Soul Brothers

by Sonofsonamy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofsonamy/pseuds/Sonofsonamy
Summary: A sequel to hedgehog kingEggman and his robots inadvertently release a malicious ghost who feeds on fear and whilst our heroes are normally the bravest of the brave Tails is feeling a little left out as Sonic spends time with Amy. Alone and scared he’s the perfect target for the fearsome ghost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The moon shone bright over the forest as three figures skulked through the trees. The largest figure led the way followed by the other two who floated a few feet above the ground. The large figure cackled excitedly as he went.

"Orbot you had better be getting this." Eggman snapped.

"Yes sir!" The robot assured him. "I record everything that I see and hear."

"Yes I know that." Eggman snapped. "But just you know… make it look good. I want to make those losers on Phantom finders message board weep with envy."

"Thats assuming we find anything." Orbot muttered. Unfortunately for him the doctor heard and rounded on the little red robot. Orbot clung onto Cubot as the doctor shook his fist angrily.

"We had better find something." Eggman growled. "You said the energy signals were coming from this area."

The robot gulped and nodded. "Up ahead." He confirmed. The Doctor seemed satisfied with this and led the way through the thicket. After walking a short distance Orbot noticed a fog rising from the ground and the air had turned chilly. The crunch of the leaves on the ground was replaced by the sound of gravel underfoot. Looking up the trio found themselves surrounded by twisted iron railings and and large flat gravestones. Orbot and Cubot held eac hother a little tighter as the doctor clapped his hands and danced on his tiptoes.

"OMG this is so spooky!" He squealed. "Make sure you get the gravestones."

Obediently Orbot moved closer to some of the stones for a close up. The lettering had worn away and the stone itself was crumbling. He didn't dare get too close in case it came down on top of him. As a robot Orbot didn't believe in ghosts. It's hard to believe in an afterlife when your own was created by a hook nosed bald lunatic with a hedgehog obsession. Even so Orbot couldn't deny the place was spooky.

The doctors sudden yell through the deathly silence of the graveyard made Orbot jump.

"Get over here!" Eggman barked. "This is IT!" The doctor had carried on his tour of the graveyard and come to a halt at a particularly ostentatious grave. It was so large Orbot was surprised he hadn't noticed when they had arrived. Fog swirled at the base of a tomb. Placed on top of it was a large stone vase with curled handles. Looking closely at the vase Orbot could see markings surrounding the vase. Gold leaf was pealing away from the etchings making it hard to read. Orbot circled the vase. He was so focused on it he didn't hear the doctors instructions.

"I said get over hear you useless lump of iron!" Eggman repeated.

Orbot moved to where the doctor had called him but kept his focus on the vase. He could feel something was off about it. He would need to do a full scan to be certain but he was willing to bet that it was the source of the energy he had detected back at the lair. Eggman did not seem to share the robots trepidation. As Orbot reached his mark the doctor smoothed his mustache and puffed his chest out impressively. After clearing his throat the doctor turned to Orbot and began to monologue.

"I, Dr Ivo Robotnik am here in the heart of the aptly named Mystic forest in search of paranormal entities. I have been guided here by forces that I, a man of science, can hardly explain. Over a number of days there have been energy surges in this area which I have followed and found this hidden graveyard. Long forgotten and ravaged by time the souls buried here have been abandoned. It is my belief that the spirits laid to rest here were forsaken by their supposed love ones. Now they can no longer rest easy and have fought their way through to the land of the living. Tortured by…."

An awful moaning sound filled the graveyard causing the doctor to stop in his tracks. Orbot froze to as the sound drew closer. It was coming from behind the doctor. Eggmans eyes widened in horror as he stepped away from the tomb. The large man tried to hide himself behind the small, spherical robot. As the doctor cowered a white figure rose up into the sky. It glided towards them still moaning dreadfully. As it passed over the top of the tomb it smashed into the vase.

"Oops!" The figure said in a very un-ghostly way. "I knew I should have cut eye holes into this!"

"Cubot?" The doctor growled angrily as he rose to his feet.

Cubot span at the sound of his masters voice and became tangled in the white sheet he had draped over his head. The robot stumbled into the stone vase. It wobbled for a moment before crashing to the ground where it smashed. A smoky trail of vapor rose from the spilled ashes. Dr Eggman was incandescent with rage and yanked the sheet from the yellow robot.

"What do you think you're doing?" The doctor spat. "If there were any ghosts here you'll have frightened them off or offended them you imbecile."

"Sorry." Cubot moaned in his nasal whine. "I thought it would help."

Orbot worried for a second that the doctor was going to dismantle cubot there and then but a sudden change passed over the doctors face. He stroked his mustache thoughtfully and turned to Orbot.

"Maybe this isn't a total loss." Eggman mused. "A little editing and maybe we can salvage this."

As uncomfortable as an evening of Dr Eggman poking around in his memory sounded to Orbot it struck him as the lesser of the two evils. The uneasy feeling he had felt from the moment he arrived in the graveyard had only gotten worse and he was keen to leave. As he followed Cubot and the doctor out into the forest the robot couldn't help but feel that he was being watched.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day not to far from the site of the Doctors nocturnal excursion Sonic the hedgehog was being reluctantly dragged through the forest by his friends. As a hero Sonic often felt a sense of pride in his work but there was just something about the Gogoba tribe that seemed to suck all of the fun out of saving the day. On this occasion the gullible rubes had been bullied into worshiping a new god.

This 'god' happened to be quite the demanding deity and insisted on generous donations from his worshipers. Having lost all of their food for the winter and what little money they had the Gogobas had sent a small group into hedgehog village to beg for scraps. They had successfully guilt tripped the villagers into handing over a substantial offering to help them survive the coming months. Unfortunately the villagers had underestimated how gullible the little grey tribe were and when the Gogobas returned for the third time, having given their previous bounty to their new god, that Sonic and his friends decided to intervene.

Sonic had left the others to speak with the Gogobas. He just wasn't in the mood for it. He had made big plans for today and had been bitterly disappointed to have those plans interrupted. It was his six month anniversary with Amy and he had hoped for a romantic picnic far away from prying eyes. Now he was trawling through a muddy forest and not even able to touch her without arousing suspicion from the others.

Almost immediately after getting together Sonic and Amy had discussed going public with their relationship. Sonic had been relieved to find that his new girlfriend was on the same page as him. Sonic had been worried that it would make Amy even more of a target for his enemies and Amy had been keen to maintain their privacy during the early days of their relationship. They both felt guilty hiding from their friends but both were worried that it would change the dynamic of the group. Sneaking around did have its benefits. Sonic felt it added a sense of danger and excitement to their relationship. The stolen kisses and longing looks were thrilling.

There had been a few close calls of course. A few weeks ago Sticks had paid Amy an unsolicited early morning call and Sonic had been forced to dash out of the back window so that the badger wouldn't realize that he had spent the night at Amys. Even Knuckles had commented on the fact that the two of them were fighting less and spending more time together. Sonic knew deep down that they would be thrilled for him and Amy but all the same he wanted to keep this private just a little longer.

The only person Sonic had felt tempted to tell over the last few months was Tails. Sonic hated deceiving his best bud and felt awful leaving the fox out. Tails was the smartest of them all and sometimes Sonic was certain that Tails had twigged that he and Amy were dating. Sonics little bro seemed genuinely hurt when Sonic was unable to hang out or paired up with Amy over him. But what was Sonic to do? He loved them both. There was no way to choose between them.

Sonic watched as his team walked away from the tribe. Amy looked frustrated. Sonic couldn't help but smile as she walked towards him. He loved the way her brow furrowed when she was annoyed. As long as it wasn't directed at him that was.

"The Gogobas said that their 'god' shows up at sunset each day to collect their offerings." Sticks explained. Sonic could tell by her tone that she had been emotionally exhausted by the annoying tribesmen.

He could also see why Amy was annoyed. There was no way he was spending what was left of their anniversary waiting for this chump to show up.

"What do we know about this fake god?" Sonic sighed.

"They say that they never get a good look at him. He usually covers his face." Tails answered. "From what they can say he's about Knuckles height, pointy ears. A bit theatrical."

"T.W Barker then?" Sonic suggested.

The others nodded. This had the sneaky, manipulative dogs stink all over it. Sonic brightened up a little. They already knew where Barkers lair was. All they had to do was get over there. Shake him down and return the goods to the villagers. Sonic was back on course for date night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a battle!" Tails thrilled enthusiastically as the group sauntered back into hedgehog village. "The way you turned the bears against eachoter and then on Barker was inspired."

"And that amazingly witty quip you made as you defeated him." Knuckles agreed. "I'd really feel like I'd missed out of I hadn't seen it."

Sticks nodded her agreement. "Or at least had it described to me in epic detail."

Sonic smiled and caught Amys eye. She had a playful smile on her face which said to Sonic that she was thinking what he was thinking. He gave an exaggerated yawn.

"We'll it was certainly a tiring battle." He lied. "I'd better get back to my shack and sleep."

Tails looked confused. "Its six thirty." He pointed out. "Don't you want to get dinner?"

"No I had a big lunch." Sonic explained. Tails looked disappointed. Sonic almost relented but it was a special occasion. He'd make it up to his buddy tomorrow.

"I am also tired." Amy said unconvincingly. Sonic had to stop himself from laughing. Amy was a terrible liar but fortunately the others didn't seem inclined to ask any more quetions. They waved Sonic and Amy goodbye and headed off to Meh burger. Sonic watch Tails give him a sad smile and a wave. He felt another pang of guilt.

Sonic wasn't the only one who noticed Tails disappointment. In the shadows something dark watched and waited. Biding its time..


	2. Chapter 2

Amy giggled as she answered the door. Sonic beamed back with a pink rose in his hand and an excited gleam in his eye.

"M'Lady." He said and handed her the rose.

She sniffed it and smiled gratefully back at him before turning aside to let the blue hedgehog in. Sonic shook his head.

"I thought we might dine alfresco tonight." He grinned.

Amy looked confused. Sonic knew she had been expecting a quiet night in and a take out but he had better plans. Before Amy had a chance to ask any more questions and ruin the surprise Sonic scooped her up in his arms. She was taken aback at first but soon rested her head comfortably against his chest as he ran. Sonic breathed in Amys perfume as he sped away up the mountainside and settled at a smooth patch of grass which overlooked not only the village below but most of the island. From here they could see the moon over the waves, the twinkling lights of the village and the endless diamond sky above. He heard Amy take a sharp intake of breath and knew at once that he had picked the right spot.

Sonic settled her down gently and Amy looked around at Sonics surprise. A small two man tent had been erected away from the cliffs edge and a fire was burning with a pot dangling above it. Inside the metal pot tonights dinner slowly bubbled away. Reheating away Sonic should say. He had not been confident enough to cook himself so he had ordered in and was warming Mrs Walrus' delicious home cooked chilli up over the campfire. All around Sonic and Amy a dozen candles lit the path from their little camp to the cliff side where they both stood taking in the spectacular view. Sonic smiled nervously.

"Do you like it?"

She didn't answer at first and just bowed her head. Sonic felt a moment of self doubt before Amy lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes were sparkling with happy tears. She moved forwards and kissed him passionately. After a few moments she broke away.

"That's a yes then?" Sonic checked.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed. "I can't believe you had time to put it all together."

"One of the many benefits of dating the fastest guy alive." Sonic pointed out. He guided her down the path to the fire where he had placed two comfortable looking cushions side by side. They sat down together and Sonic put his arm around Amys shoulders. As she lent her head towards him Sonic kissed the top of it and sniffed deeply. He loved the smell of her hair. They stayed locked in their happy embrace for quite some time, both gazing into the fire and not really feeling the need to break the silence. It was a peaceful quiet that the pair didn't often get to enjoy.

Eventually Amy turned to Sonic with a cheeky grin.

"I know we said no presents…" She said and reached into her pocket.

Sonic pouted and tried his best to look annoyed but he couldn't keep it up. He had also broken their 'no presents rule.' Sonic reached behind him into the tent and pulled out a crudely wrapped, small brown package. He felt slightly embarrassed as Amy passed him her own beautifully wrapped present. It was the same blue as his fur with white ribbons mocked up to look like the sports tape he wore around his shoes. Sonic opened his present quickly in the hope that Amy would do the same and not look to closely at the wrapping paper.

He tore open the wrapping and the small box inside. Nestled on some cotton was a golden ring. Sonic lifted it up curiously.

"It's from when we met." Amy said shyly. "Do you remember? I would catch your rings for you. I kept one back with me so that if we were ever apart again. Or there was ever a time I didn't think I'd see you again I would at least have that ring with me to remember you by. But now I know how you feel. Now I know that no matter what happens you will always come back to me. So I'm finally giving it back to you."

Sonic stared at her and Amy blushed. "It's silly I know.." She muttered. Sonic smiled.

"Open yours." He urged.

Still avoiding Sonics eye Amy tore the brown paper away to reveal a worn piece of blue metal on a chain. The metal had been crudely shaped into a heart. She lifted it closer to the firelight and examined it more closely.

"Is that..?"

Sonic nodded. "From Metal Sonic. Also from the day we met. After he kidnapped you and I smashed him into bits I picked up a part of his bodywork. I didn't know why at the time. I guess I thought that it was a good luck charm. Over the years I've come to realize that it wasn't the metal bringing me good luck it was you."

"I love it." Amy said sincerely. Sonic lent into her and they went tumbling backwards into the grass. They stayed there for quite some time until a burning smell filled the air and killed the mood.

"Dinner!" Sonic exclaimed.

With Amys help they were able to save the meal and ate it happily whilst chatting about their past adventures and gently teasing eachother. Sonic couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. Finally when the food was gone he lead Amy up to the edge of the cliff and the two of them sat staring up at the stars. Amy had brought a blanket from the tent so that they wouldn't get cold and wrapped it around both of their shoulders. It was cold away from the campfire but with Amy pressed up against him Sonic hardly noticed at all.

"I've been thinking." He said as the lights in the village below began to dim. "About us not telling anyone we're dating… I want to tell Tails."

He turned to face her. She was smiling.

"I've never thought we should have hidden it from him in the first place." She said. Sonic cocked his eyebrow and Amy sighed. "He's like a brother to you and he's one of the best friends I have ever had. I know he's young but neither of us give him enough credit for how much he's grown. He'll be pleased for us and I'm sure he'll be discreet for as long as we want him to."

"You're sure?" Sonic asked. "I just don't want Egghead or any of the other bad guys finding out. I can't risk losing you again."

Sonic turned his face away. Six months ago the hedgehog King taking Amy away to be his bride and it had been the most frightening experience of Sonics life. The king had quickly worked out that Sonic and Amy were the reincarnations of two ancient lovers and had been quick to exploit their feelings for eachother. Even before Sonic had been fully prepared to admit that he had any feelings at all. Sonic didn't expect for one second that any of his other enemies would shy away from using Amy as a way to hurt him. As much as Sonic wanted to shout his love out from this mountain top the risk was too great. But Amy was right. Tails could be trusted.

"Maybe you should spend a bit more time with him to." Amy said softly. "I love spending all of this time together but it's important for couples to spend time apart to. It's vital to mens mental health that they maintain meaningful friendships."

"Did you read that in a book?"

"Yes." Amy sighed. "But its true. I want you to be happy. Tails to. I don't want him getting lonely. There aren't many kids his age in the village and I know how much he looks up to you."

Sonic nodded. "Boys night it is!" He started to get excited at the idea of junk food and video games all night.

"You're the best girlfriend a guy could want you know?" He said and kissed Amys head again.

"Yeah. I know." She said quietly.

Amy stood up and took Sonic by the hand. She lead him down the candle lit path back to their tent. Down below the lights of hedgehog village were all but extinguished. One light remained on the outskirts of the village, burning long into the night.

x

Sweat poured from the small foxes forehead as Tails finally lifted his visor and admired his work. Some of the joints were a little rough and it might need a second coat of paint in the morning but for the most part he was pleased with it. Tails patted the small metal creation on the head.

"Good boy." He said softly. "We're going to be the best of friends. I can tell already. Goodnight Zip."

The little fox bounced off to bed, excited at the prospect of firing up his new invention in the morning. It was all going to be ok. He was never going to be alone again.

x

Outside in the dark the shadow moved quickly. Everything had changed. The huts were wood not stone. They were larger and closer together. There were weird signs all around. What on earth was a 'Meh burger?'

It moved closer and sniffed. A horrible smell filled its nostrils. Was this what they called food nowadays? No. The shape needed something else to sustain it. The shadow could smell it here in the village. Ever since it had been so rudely awoken by that oaf and the two metal men the Shadow had detected a scent on the wind. Fear. That was the shadows food.

Unseen by those stupid enough to be awake at this hour the creature licked the air. A passing possum shivered involuntarily. The Shadow felt his fear and drank deeply. It was going to like it here. But first it needed to find a vessel. It swirled through hedgehog village and made its way to the outskirts where a light had just dimmed in a strange looking building. There was some sort of contraption with wings attached outside. This was it… this is where the fear lived…


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Amy woke late the next morning. The air was much colder up in the mountains and there was a frost on the ground. Sonic packed everything up quickly and whizzed it back to his shack before coming back for Amy. When he returned she was gazing down at the village. He joined her by the cliff side. With a smile he noticed that she was wearing her necklace.

"Ready to go back?" He asked.

Amy nodded but Sonic could see that she was a little sad. He felt the same way. It had been so freeing last night. Up here all alone they didn't have to worry about who might be watching or listening. Now they were going back down to the village where they wouldn't even be able hold hands without giving away their secret. At least after today he and Ames could be a little more relaxed around Tails. If that went well maybe they could tell Knuckles and Sticks. And then who knows, they could go public and be a proper couple.

Sonic scooped Amy up and sped her home. He gave the pink hedgehog a sly kiss as he set her down on the doorstep and went off in search of his little bro.

To set the tone for their boys day together Sonic stopped off and got them an unhealthy breakfast of donuts and coffee. He knocked excitedly on the door which was eventually opened by a sleepy looking Tails.

"Sonic?" The fox said in a confused and sleepy voice. "What time is it?"

"Ten." Sonic replied. "You must have had a late night. Good thing I brought coffee."

Tails nodded. "Late night yeah."

The little fox brightened as he remembered what he had been up to the night before. He rushed over to his work bench and beckoned Sonic over.

"I was working on this!" He declared proudly. "Sonic, meet Dash."

Sonics face fell as he looked down at Tails latest creation. It was a small blue robot that vaguely resembled a dog. It had a square body and rounded head with pointy ears. To Sonic it looked like a child's drawing of a corgi.

"Its… great." Sonic said unenthusiastically. "What's it for?"

Tails looked a little sheepish. "Just a bit of company you know…"

"Why don't you get a real dog?" Sonic asked.

"They've never made it clear enough which animals can talk." Tails shrugged.

Sonic patted his friend on his head. "We'll you're going to have plenty of company today buddy." He grinned. "You and me. Just like the old days. We can go watch a movie, play some soccer, eat junk food. What ever you want to do, I am at your service."

"Alright!" Tails exclaimed. "Let me boot up Dash and.."

Sonic interrupted him. "Lets make it just the two of us eh?" He said quickly. The dogs coloring and speedy nickname had not been lost on Sonic. Tails didn't need 'Dash' he needed the real live Sonic. Accept no substitutes.

Tails reluctantly agreed and followed the blue hedgehog out of the workshop. Sonic handed his little bro a ring donut and a now lukewarm coffee as they walked.

"So where are we headed?" Tails asked.

"Well if were going to relive the old days there's only one place to stop of first."

x

"No fair!" Eggman wailed as Tails slammed into his newest, shiniest robot and managed to decapitate it. "How did you guys know I was cooking up a scheme?"

Tails landed next to Sonic with a smile as the heavy bear shaped robot crashed to the ground in front of them. "To be honest it was just a lucky guess." The little fox said simply. "I mean law of averages says that you're pretty much up to something once a week."

"It's still not fair." The evil doctor sulked. "The paint was barely dry on Bearbot. And I had a whole trap laid out. There was a honey stall and it was going to explode and you chumps were going to get stuck in the honey."

Eggman pouted like a toddler.

Sonic sighed. "That does sound like it would have made a good episode." He said in an attempt to placate the evil genius.

The others stared at him.

"Episode of events in our lives." Sonic clarified.

Doctor Eggman still looked a little put out. "What am I going to do with the fifty gallons of local honey?" He demanded.

"It's meant to be good for seasonal allergies." Sonic suggested.

Eggman stroked his chin. "You know there may be a way I could put it to good use." He stroked his chin and began to laugh maniacally until her realized that the two heroes were still stood in front of him.

"Now get off of my property." He yelled and stormed back inside his lair.

"See you next week." Sonic called after him.

Tails chuckled and led the way back to the plane. "What now?" He asked his friend as they headed back to the village.

x

Sonic and Tails continued to laugh and mess around the rest of the afternoon and long into the evening. Things between them seemed just as they had always been. They grabbed a burger together for lunch and went of to see the new 'Speedy the bunny' Movie. It was Speedy's first live action movie after years of dominating the gaming market. The boys agreed that the movie was a good effort though would have liked to have seen more of the supporting characters introduced.

"They did introduce Niles 'Brush' Flower in the end." Tails pointed out. "Although I do find him a little annoying at times it set the sequel up nicely."

Sonic nodded as they made their way back through the village. As much as he was having fun with Tails he had to admit that he was missing Amy a little. He found his attention slipping from Tails movie critique as they walked through the square. It was dark now and the hedgehog had to strain his eyes as they searched through the gloom for of a flash of pink. Tails noticed his friend looking around the square.

"Do you want to go and look for the others?" The fox said quietly.

"What? No." Sonic said in slightly too high pitched voice.

"It's ok." Tails said. "I know you like to keep an eye on Amy after everything that happened with the Veritas tribe."

Sonic took a deep breath. He had avoided talking about it all day in an effort to keep things as they had been but now was the time to come clean to his best friend.

"Tails, I have something to…"

A loud high pitched scream interrupted him. The boys whipped around in shock as a bucktoothed rodent ran towards them brandishing a broom.

"SNAKES!" Dave the intern screeched.

He ran past Sonic and Tails and smashed up a nearby fruit stall with the broom. Its handle broke as Dave forcefully slammed it over a watermelon. The fruits flesh and pips exploded everywhere covering him with sticky juice. The teenager barely seemed to notice. Sonic could see that the interns face seemed strange. He looked throughly terrified. Dave's eyes were wide with horror.

Sonic took a cautious step towards him and felt himself shiver as a cold wind blew past.

"Dave?" Sonic called. "What's going on buddy?"

The rodent rounded on him. In spite of the fact that Sonic could easily beat Dave in a fight the hedgehog found himself backing away. There was something about the way Dave was moving that seemed out of character.

"What's wrong with him?" Tails whispered.

Sonic had no time to answer. Dave charged towards them with the broken tip of his broom pointed forwards like a Knight in a joust. Sonic grabbed Tails by the arm and pulled them both out of harms way as Dave shot past screaming.

"I'll get you Snakes! I'm not afraid of you."

Dave continued past the point where Sonic and Tails had been stood and slammed painfully hard into the stone wall that surrounded the village. As the intern lay prone on the floor Sonic and Tails hung back a moment until they were certain that he wasn't going to get up and start attacking them again.

"What do you think that was about?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe he's been eating those funny mushrooms that grow in Meh burgers store room again." Sonic suggested.

"We should get him back to my place." Tails reasoned. " I can patch him up and run some tests."

Sonic agreed. Lifting the unconscious Dave onto his shoulder he followed Tails back to the workshop.

When they arrived back Tails instructed Sonic to put the boy in the cage by the workbench.

"Why do you have this?" Sonic asked his friend uneasily.

Tails muttered a response that Sonic couldn't quite hear. Whilst Dave was still unconscious Tails took some blood and did a quick brain scan. He was thoroughly confused when everything came back normal.

"Well there's one last thing we haven't tried." Sonic mused. "We could ask him whats going on."

Taking a long stick from the workbench Sonic jabbed Dave hard in the ribs. The rodent yelped and jumped up.

"What's the big idea?" He demanded.

"You tell us." Said Sonic, quickle discarding the poking stick. "You're the one that attacked us."

Dave looked confused and shook his head. "No." He protested

"Can you tell us what you remember?" Tails asked.

Dave concentrated hard. This was not a pleasant sight as it apparently took quite some effort on Dave's part. His face twisted and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he searched deep within his memories for answers.

"I don't remember." He said, rather anticlimactically. Sonic and Tails sighed.

"I just remember feeling really scared." Dave supplied in an effort to be helpful.

"Scared?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Said Dave. "Like I was in real danger and I couldn't escape. I thought I was going to die."

Tails cocked his head thoughtfully. "How do you feel now?" He asked.

Dave shrugged. "Fine I guess." He answered. " I mean my head hurts. And my ribs for some reason."

"No need to look too much into that." Sonic said quickly. "So what's the plan Tails?"

Sonic turned to his two tailed friend who seemed lost in thought.

"I think you should walk Dave home?" The fox said finally.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sonic asked. He wasn't particularly happy letting the teenager wander off unsupervised. "He might hurt someone."

"He gives people food poisoning everyday and we let that slide." Tails argued. "We have no reason to keep him here. His tests were normal and I believe him when he says he has no idea what happened."

Sonic nodded. He had to agree with his buddy on this one. Opening the cage he escorted Dave out of the workshop. As he passed the bench Sonic felt an uneasy feeling, as though he was being watched. His eyes narrowed as they fell on Dash. Was it Sonics imagination or had it moved since they left this morning?


	4. Chapter four

It was late by the time Sonic arrived back at his shack. After dropping Dave off at his mothers house Sonic had stopped by Amy's. Unfortunately the lights were all out when he had arrived. She must have gotten an early night. Sonic had been tempted to wake her and tell her all about his boys day with Tail and Dave's freak out but it could all wait until morning. Sonic had to admit that he was pretty beat to after his late night yesterday and all that had happened during his boys day.

As the blue hedgehog lay down in his hammock Sonic felt his eyes grow heavy. He stretched his aching muscles and let go of all of the days stresses.

X x x x

It was dark. He felt an icy wind blowing against his quills. Sonic looked down and saw sand at his feet. He could hear the oceans waves behind him. It was a familiar and calming. But there was something off. A smell in the air. A choking, burning smell which hit the back of Sonics throat and made him cough. There was something else. The smell of spilled motor oil. Sonic looked up and his eyes widened in shock and horror at the scene in front of him. At his feet Orbot and Cubot lay broken beyond repair. The light in their eyes had died and their bodies were strewn across the sand. There were other robots there, all in as bad a shape as Eggmans henchmen. Their oil leaked out into the sand turning it as black as the moonlit sky above them.

'There must have been some battle here.' Sonic thought to himself as he stepped cautiously between the broken, twisted metal of what appeared to be Eggmans entire fleet. As Sonic searched the carnage his eyes fell upon the doctor himself. With a yelp of shock Sonic ran forwards towards his old foe. Eggman was laying on the ground next to the smoldering remains of the Eggmobile. The doctors eyes were open and glassy. He was staring past Sonic, burning flames reflected in his pupils. Eggman was not breathing and clearly dead.

Sonic was almost sick with shock. He knew, no matter how heated his rivalry with the doctor Sonic would never be capable of this. He turned away from the horrifying sight to search the beach for the culprit and fell to his knees as his legs buckled from underneath him. This time he really was sick.

A few feet away from the stricken body of Doctor Eggman were Sonics friends. Tails and Sticks were resting under the bloody and battered body of Knuckles. The large red echidna had clearly tried to shield his friends from whatever had attacked them. Sonic let out a heart wrenching sob which shook his whole body as he reached out and grabbed Tails hand.

"I'm so sorry little bro." He cried. "Who did this to you?"

A sudden pang of terror filled Sonic as he realized two things. The first being that Amy had not been with the others and the second being where he was stood. It had finally dawned on him why this beach had felt so familiar and comforting to him. He looked up towards the fire burning ahead of him. Amy's house was ablaze. Sonic sped forwards but was sent flying back by a sharp electrical current. He hit the ground painfully hard and looked back up towards the house. Stood on the porch, framed by the flames pouring from Amy's doorway stood a large, yellow hedgehog. The hedgehog king had risen again.

The Monstrous mummy held a small shrieking bundle in his arms. At his feet Amy lay unmoving in a simple white dress. Her stomach was swollen from a recent birth. The hedgehog king kicked her body aside as he stepped away from the burning building. Now that she had provided him an heir the king had no more use for the pink hedgehog. She was dead to. Sonic struggled to his feet as the king bore down on him. The yellow hedgehogs eyes burned bright. They were the last thing Sonic saw.

x

He awoke screaming and covered in sweat. The hammock tangled itself around his legs as he tried to escape and get to his feet. As he tumbled from his bed Sonic slammed face first onto the floor and lay in the fetal position for a few moments. Whilst hedgehog cradled his knees Sonic felt a cold like he had never known pass over him and began to shiver on the floor. It took a few moments for the thought that it was just a dream to process. Even so the fear Sonic had felt lingered on. A sudden beeping noise made the already shaking hedgehog jump. He looked down at his communicator. It was Knuckles. Sonic felt panicked again. Had the dream been a prophecy. When his red friend spoke it seemed to confirm his worst fears.

"Sonic. We need you hear now." Knuckles boomed urgently.

"Where are you?" Sonic demanded.

"The mayors office. Its under attack."

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at his communicator again.

"It's 6am!" Sonic replied. "A bit early for Egghead."

"Not Eggman." Knuckles replied. Sonic could hear screaming villagers in the background. "It's Sticks…"

Sonic didn't waste any more time asking questions. He sped to the village where he found Knuckles and Tails ushering villagers out of harms way whilst Amy tried to coax Sticks down from the clock tower. The small badger was throwing large lumps of masonry down from her vantage point over the square.

"What happened?" Sonic asked Amy as he skidded to her side. After the terror of his nightmare he had been tempted to embrace her but in front of all of these witnesses he fought to keep his cool.

Amy looked worried as she stared up at her best friend who was now ripping tiles from the roof.

"I don't know." Amy said desperately. "I got a call from the mayors office that she was here and I came down to find her like this. Sonic, nothing I'm saying makes any difference. She keeps ranting about the government spying on her."

"It's not THAT out of the ordinary for her." Sonic pointed out.

Amy shook her head. "She's never been like this before." The pink hedgehog moaned desperately. "Look at her eyes. There's something really wrong with her."

Sonic looked up. He could just about make out the badgers face in the pale dawns light. She looked feral. Her teeth were bared and her muzzle wrinkled but it was her eyes that worried Sonic the most. They put him in mind of Daves the night before. As Sticks glared down at them Tails and Knuckles ran over.

"Any plans?" Sonic asked Tails as he dodged a roof tile.

The fox nodded. "Yep but she's not going to like it."

He pressed some buttons on his communicator. Suddenly a small blue object flashed into the square.

"Oh good." Sonic said Joylessly. "You've booted Dash up."

The blue robodog shot past them all and up into the air. Once level with Sticks the robot opened its mouth. There was a flash as something shot from inside the robot. Sticks hand jumped to her neck and she pulled out a small dart. She stared at it for a moment before she started to sway.

"Catch her!" Amy yelled.

Knuckles darted forwards as Sticks slid sideways from the roof of the building and tumbled to the ground below. He caught her just in time.

The others gathered around and looked down at their unconscious friend. Sonic could see tears forming in Amy's eyes. As surreptitiously as he could he stroked the back of her hand. The others didn't seem to notice.

"Just like Dave." Tails said to Sonic.

Knuckles and Amy looked quizzically at the hedgehog and the fox. "We'll explain at Tails lab." Sonic said firmly, aware that a crowd was beginning to form.

They all nodded. Dash trailed behind them as the group headed back to the workshop.

Once there it was quickly decided it would be best if Sticks remained in the cage. Although Dave had come around perfectly reasonable last night once the boys had roused him, Sticks had a reputation for being somewhat of a loose cannon. Tails ran the usual test on her whilst Sonic filled the others in on last nights events.

Once he was finished the blue blur turned to the fox.

"Any ideas?" Sonic quizzed Tails as the boy genius mixed solutions in vials and inputted some data onto his computer. Tails shrugged awkwardly.

"I'm thinking maybe its some sort of nerve gas." He speculated. "Something made Dave convinced he could see snakes yesterday, something he's clearly afraid of. We all know Sticks biggest fear is government surveillance invading her privacy."

"So somethings making us see our worst fears?" Knuckles asked nervously. Tails nodded.

The echidnas eyes widened. "Ballerinas." He whispered to himself. He blushed as caught the others staring at him.

"How do they walk on their toes?!" The echidna demanded. Amy was shaking her head.

Sonic thought back to his own worst fear. His dream last night. But it had just been a dream though hadn't it? He reasoned. Sonic had not been convinced that it was real. Not like Sticks and Dave anyway.

"But what's the point in it all? Amy demanded, snapping Sonic out of his thoughts. "Why make them afraid and just leave them?"

Tails looked uncomfortable. "I'm not certain." He said but take a look at this. The fox fired up a computer readout which held a comparison of Dave and Sticks hormones, brain activity and heart rates. Fortunately Sonic didn't need to be a scientist to decipher it. The readout clearly said normal next to every test ran. He shrugged and looked back to Tails who sighed.

"Don't you think it's odd?" The fox asked. "Dave and Sticks were clearly terrified out of their minds but there was no adrenaline. When we're frightened our bodies go into flight or flight mode and produce adrenaline. The brain tells the body to focus on gross motor control and ignore fine motor skills. There was no sign of an increased heart rate, no change in brain activity. It's like something had sucked the fear out of them."

The others shifted uncomfortably.

"So we're thinking Eggman?" Amy said eventually.

"I don't think so." Sonic mused. "Tails and I caught him mid scheme yesterday. I doubt he'd have had time to put this together so quickly."

"It's still worth checking out." Tails supplied. "Maybe it's best if Amy stays here for when Sticks comes to. She's more likely to calm down and listen to Amy. And Knuckles in case she turns violent."

"You can keep Knucks safe from the ballerinas." Sonic muttered as an aside to Amy. She snickered into her hand.

"Okay fox boy." Sonic beamed at Tails. "Lets get moving."

Tails smiled back. "Alright. Come on Dash."

"Of course." Sonic muttered bitterly. " We wouldn't want to forget Dash."

As they left Sonic wondered if there was some way he could 'accidentally' destroy the wretched robot while they were battling with Egghead.


	5. Chapter 5

At Eggmans lair Sonic and Tails found the evil doctors security even more testing than usual. In addition to the usual lasers and drones he had left several large robots outside on guard duty. As Sonic smashed into a beebot he felt certain that this was a sign that Egghead was indeed hiding something.

Tails flew into a large robot to Sonics left side and sent metal flying everywhere. Behind him somewhere he heard a fiery explosion. Dash was taking out the doors. As much as Sonic hated to admit it, the small dog robot had come in handy on this mission and had taken out nearly as many of the doctors defenses as Sonic and Tails had.

As the last evil robot tumbled to the floor Sonic and Tails strode casually through the new opening in Eggmans door after Dash. They had both been inside the lair often enough to know their way around and headed straight for the doctors control room. Sonic braced himself for another attack as he entered the large echoing chamber but nothing could prepare him for the sight before him. A large, black leather clad bottom was poking out from behind the console desk. Dr Eggman was attempting to hide himself in an impossibly small crevice whist Orbot and Cubot tried to coax him out with milk and cookies. Sonic rolled his eyes and pulled the Doctor out by his feet. This was no easy task. Eggman clawed at the desk and tried to wrench himself back into the safety of the hidey hole. He was screaming like a toddler having a nightmare.

Tails turned to the robot henchman with his eyebrow raised.

"He had a bad dream." Orbot supplied by way of explanation. "He seems to have taken it rather badly."

"Yeah, he's acting like a big baby." Cubot grunted as he joined Sonic in his efforts to pull the doctor free. However the robots input had stopped Sonic in his tracks.

"So it's not him doing it." The hedgehog said, turning to his fox friend.

Tails folded his arms and shook his head. "Another dead end. Eggman, can you tell us what happened to you?" He asked the doctor. Eggman ignored him and continued quaking under the desk.

"Stop Clowning around!" Sonic scolded him, reaching out for Eggmans foot again. The doctor kicked him hard in the face and screamed.

"Clowns!" He screeched. "Not the clowns again!"

Sonic decided to leave him there. "Looks like we've reached a dead end." He said to Tails.

"Not necessarily." The fox reasoned. "Dave and Sticks weren't able to tell us what had happened to them before their attacks."

"I don't think we're going to get any sense out of Eggbreath either." Said Sonic, jabbing his thumb towards the cowardly evil genius.

"True." Said Tails. "But we might not need him. Orbot, do you have footage of Eggmans bedroom last night."

The robot stiffened. " I couldn't possibly allow you to see the doctor in his intimate moments."

"PLEASE skip any 'intimate moments' and just show us what happened when he was asleep." Sonic said. His face twisted in horror as mental images of Eggmans bedtime routine flashed across his minds eye. Orbot still looked unsure.

"There have been other attacks like this in the village." Tails explained. "We thought it might be you guys doing it but clearly not. C'mon guys. Help us stop this thing before it comes back."

Under the desk Eggman gave out another pathetic whimper. With a heavy sigh Orbot slid his metal fingers across the panel on the console desk. There was a beeping as the robot searched for the right timings and camera and beamed the footage to the screen infront of them.

A loud rumble shook the room causing Sonic and Tails to cover their ears. Orbots hands shot to the mute button and canceled out the horrendous sound of the doctors snores.

"I have a sinus issue." Eggman muttered petulantly from the floor. He seemed to have recovered his composure somewhat and had come out of his sanctuary to watch the footage with the others.

The doctor forcefully elbowed Orbot to one side and took control of the panel. The doctor played the recording at double speed until he found footage of himself tossing and turning in his sheets.

"Go back a bit." Tails instructed.

Not normally one to take orders, the doctor shot Tails a contemptuous look. None the less he wound back to before his nightmare had begun. Sonic strained his eyes to scrutinize the grainy black and white footage. He could see Eggman laid on his back. His stomach rising and falling rhythmically and then…

At midnight the papers on Eggmans bedside table seemed to rustle. In his sleep the doctor shivered and rolled onto his side. Eggmans nightmare about the clowns had clearly started. Sonic almost felt sorry for his nemesis as he watched the man writhe in his bed.

Tails muscled Eggman aside and wound the footage back again to the moment the papers rustled.

"Did you have your air con on last night?"

"Air con?" The doctor snapped. "Do you think I'm made of money?"

"Then what made the papers move?" Tails mused.

Sonic thought back to his nightmare. He was sure that he had felt a chilly wind when he had been stood on the beach. Come to think of it, he had noticed one when Dave attacked them. And again this morning with Sticks.

"Must be the ghost." Cubot supplied.

The others glared at him.

"The one from the graveyard." He added. "I thought it might have followed us back."

Frustrated Orbot rubbed his thin metal fingers into the place where his temples would be had the doctor bothered to add any to his design. "There were no ghosts." He said through gritted teeth. "That was you in a bed sheet remember?"

"I mean the one in the jar." Cubot said defiantly with his arms crossed. "Who do you think gave me the idea? The ghost said I should join it. That I should release it and it would make all of my dreams come true."

"Did you release it?" Sonic said pointedly.

"No." Cubot replied. "Well not on purpose anyway…"

"Orbot, play back the footage." Eggman ordered.

Dutifully the spherical robot relayed the recording from the graveyard onto the big screen. Everyone remained silent. When it had finished Sonic felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You need to show us where this is." He said to Eggman.

The doctor was clearly freaked out now and reluctant to help any further.

"Errr… maybe it's best if I stay here." He offered. "I'll search for energy spikes near the village to see if theres any chance of tracking the ghost."

Sonic eyed Cubot suspiciously "You said the ghost promised you it would make your dreams come true."

"If that's the case why am I still here washing the doctors socks and cleaning up after him?"

The robot was an idiot but he did have a point. Besides, if you were a ghost who had just been released from god knows how many years of captivity the last person you would choose to possess would be Cubot.

Sonic turned away from the others and fired up his communicator. Amy answered sounding frustrated. There was an angry yelling in the background.

"Sticks is awake then?" He surmised.

"Yep and she's still angry." Amy called over the chaos. "Even more so since we put her in a cage."

"It's for her own safety." Sonic reminded her. This was technically true, although it was more for everyone else's safety. "Does she remember what happened?"

Amy sighed. "If she does it's all become twisted in her brain. She's never been too great at telling the difference between dreams and reality."

"Well if anyone can help her I know it's you." Sonic said proudly. On the screen he saw his girlfriends cheeks turn as pink as her fur.

"Have you guys made any progress?" She asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Yes and no."

Amy looked confused. "So is Eggman responsible?"

"Again yes and no." Sonic sighed. "It's a little complicated. Tails and I are going off with Orbot and Cubot to look for a ghost."

Amy really looked confused now. "Okay." She said slowly. "Just be careful."

"I will. Love you." He had said it before he realized where he was. Everyones heads turned slowly towards him, including Dash. "And Knucks and Sticks." Sonic added quickly. "I love all my friends. Love ALL my friends…. Ok bye…"

Everyone was still staring.

"Lets get going." Sonic muttered quickly and ran off to the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't so much that Sonic and Tails didn't trust Eggman to scan the village and surrounding mountainside for surges in energy, they simply doubted that he would pass the information back on to them. Unless it benefited him directly Dr Eggman was unlikely to help Sonic in any way. The heroic hedgehog suspected that Eggface had only supplied his two henchmen on the expedition in the hope that they would all become hopelessly lost under Cubots guidance and never return. With that in mind Tails had sent Dash back to his workshop where the robotic dog could link in with Tails main computer. He and Tails were hoping that Dash could pass through any data pertaining to the mysterious energy surge at the graveyard and any relevant information that might help them work out how to stop a ghost. As far as Sonic could see ghosts were already dead so there wasn't much more he and Tails could do to hurt one. It was not a comforting thought.

Tails looked down at his tablet which was displaying a live reading from the robot which indicated that they were indeed headed towards an energy surge.

Sonic had tried not to look too pleased when the irritating lump of metal was sent packing home but it had soon become apparent to him that although the hedgehog had gotten rid of one annoying robot Dash might have been the lesser of two evils. Orbot and Cubot complained the whole way up the mountainside as they made their way though the Mystic forest towards the hidden cemetery. Sonic couldn't really see what they both had to complain about, after all it wasn't like they had to walk. They both floated off ahead of Sonic and Tails not having to worry about the roots and the bracken threatening to trip them up if they put a foot wrong.

"Why couldn't you have just flown us here in your plane?" Cubot whined as Sonic stumbled over the uneven path.

"And where would I land?" Tails snapped. Sonic looked over at his little friend. It was rare for the chirpy Fox to speak to anyone like that. Something was clearly getting to him. Sonic put a hand on Tails shoulder and his little bro took a calming deep breath. The hedgehog could completely understand why his friend was so on edge. It wasn't just their robot escorts incompetence that was making the journey through the woods harder. There was something about this place that was making Sonic feel on edge. It was getting dark now but that wasn't quite what was bothering him. Every snapping twig made him jump. Every shape in the distance seemed like a looming threat. He wished he could put his finger on what was making him uncomfortable. Sonic shook himself mentally. He was beginning to sound like Sticks.

After a while the forests trees began to thin and a winding path appeared up ahead. Orbot and Cubot slowed down and allowed Sonic and Tails to overtake them.

"It's just up ahead." Orbot said, pointing a long finger towards the gravel path.

Sonic usually found the little red robot to be the more reasonable of the two henchmen. The fact that he was acting so frightened was more than a little disconcerting. Sonic looked over to Tails whose face was set with a determined look.

"Ready buddy?" Sonic asked with a reassuring wink and a thumbs up.

Tails nodded and together they led the way towards the twisted railings of the cemetery gates.

As the group drew nearer Tails raised his hand to halt their progress. Orbot and Cubot were trailing so close to Sonic that they slammed into his back.

Tails crouched down by the stone pillar to the left of the gate and brushed away the moss and dirt clinging to it. There was writing etched into the bottom of the pillar. It did not seem to be part of the design.

Sonic tutted. "Damn vandals. Ruining creepy abandoned graveyards for everybody." The hedgehog sighed. "What does it say Tails?"

Although the writing was more legible now that the little two tailed fox had uncovered it properly Sonic still couldn't see what it said. The letters were all strange swirls and dots. Tails lifted his tablet up to scan the strange markings.

"Was this here before?" Sonic asked Eggmans robots.

"I don't know." Orbot said honestly. "There was so much fog on the ground that night I could hardly see an inch in front of my nose."

"You don't have a nose." Cubot reminded him.

Sonic turned back to Tails who had finished examining the etchings on the pillar.

"It seems to be in the language of the ancients." The fox said.

Sonic brightened. "We need Amy then!" he smiled. "I'll run back and get her."

The blue hedgehog was about to speed away when Tails waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh we don't need to bother her with this." He said. "She's been helping me with some translating software. Its pretty rudiment at the moment. Just some basic words and phrases but it should be able to manage this."

Sonic visibly sagged in disappointment earning a quizzically look from his best friend.

"So what does it say then?" Sonic asked, pulling his friend back on task.

Tails held the scanner up to the pillar. It flashed green for a moment before clearly displaying one word on the screen. TROLLS.

"The cute things with the bushy hair?" Cubot asked. "I like them. Maybe they'll sing us a song."

Sonic shook his head. "No way we're including a musical number." He said firmly. "So what do you think Tails? Is this a troll cemetery?"

The fox shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He jabbed his thumb to indicate that they should enter the graveyard. Sonic nodded his agreement and moved along the gravel path. Orbot and Cubot stayed put.

The hedgehog sighed heavily and yanked them along behind him.

"C'mon." He muttered. "You two need to show us this vase."

As he pulled the reluctant robots further into the graveyard Sonic once again felt the uneasy feeling he had first noticed in the forest. His eyes darted all around him as they passed row after row of crumbling gravestones. As he scanned the area a slight movement caught the hedgehogs eye. There was a slight sway in the overgrown grass just behind where Tails was treading.

"Look out!" Sonic yelled and slammed into his buddy.

Sonic knocked the little fox off of his feet and sent him tumbling out of harms way just as a jagged spear shot from the ground. If Sonic had not pushed his friend aside the pointed tip would have gone straight through the foxes toes. Tails righted himself immediately and balled his fist. Copying Sonics stance the fox stood back to back with the blue hero. The ground swelled around them. Lines appeared where the earth was being disturbed from underneath. Something was burrowing bellow the surface. It was moving so fast Sonic was certain that it couldn't be alone. As the tracks veered off in different directions Sonic could see that there were at least two would be assailants beneath their feet.

Orbot and Cubot clung to each other. Sonic couldn't see what they had to fear. They were both several feet above the ground and therefore out of harms way. Sonic looked around him to see if there were any high surfaces he and Tails could use to avoid the underground attacks. The boy genius was one step ahead of the hedgehog and had already worked out a solutions. Whirling his twin brush tails behind his back the fox lifted himself above the ground. He reached his arms out to Sonic who sprang up just in time to avoid a spear in the bottom.

"Haha." The blue hedgehog gloated from a safe distance. After a few seconds he regretted his premature celebration. A long handled spear shot from the ground below them with such force that it skimmed the edge of Tails elbow. The fox winced in pain but maintained his grip on Sonic.

"Oh that does it!" Sonic roared, enraged that his friend had been injured.

Tails weaved in and out of attacks as spears erupted from beneath him at various angles. There was definitely more than one attacker. Sonic watched the movements on the ground until he noticed a pattern. Immediately after a spear shot from the soil there was a few seconds pause before whoever had thrown it moved off. Sonic kept his eyes on the ground for a few moments before he saw his opportunity.

Sonic spin dashed towards the ground and sank deep into the freshly loosened soil. After a few moments he emerged triumphant with a small round figure. What the creature lacked in size it made up in strength. Sonic felt a forceful blow to the side of his head and was stunned for a moment. He managed to hold on long enough to see Tails land in front of him. Sonic kicked the creature as hard as he could towards Tails who span in the air and volleyed the creature back towards the blue hero like a soccer player scoring the winning goal. Sonic was braced and punched the attacker hard in the face before slamming it into the ground. The force of the impact shook the earth and stopped the spears from shooting out of the soil.

There was a pause before a muffled voice called from somewhere below them.

"Gethin?" the underground attacker called. "All alright up there?"

Sonic glared down into the small blinking eyes of Gethin the mole, leader of the Mystic forest protection league.

"You'd better all come up." Gethin squeaked as Sonic hauled the creature to his feet by his robes.

Slowly the mounds of earth around Sonic and Tails erupted. Small black figures emerged holding spears and glaring suspiciously at Sonic, Tails and the robots.

"Now now." a female mole called over to them with her paws raised defensively in the air. "Lets keep things civil."

"Weapons down." Sonic said firmly. "And we'll all have a nice civil talk about why you tried to kill us."


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic maintained his grip on Gethin whilst the other moles decided what to do. After a few moments the female mole who had emerged from the ground first motioned to the others and they all lowered their weapons. Sonic noted that many of them still maintained their grip on the hilt of their spears.

"Perhaps you could release my husband now." The mole woman said.

Sonic relinquished his grip on the Moles scruff. Gethin straightened his robes and turned to thank his wife.

"Cheers Myfanwy." The round creature nodded and she smiled back.

All of the moles seemed to be wearing the same robes. As black as their fur and dangling down to their feet. In the dark it was hard for Sonic and Tails to see them all. Sonic supposed that was the point. The only thing that stood out on their clothing was a golden emblem emblazoned on the robes which occasionally caught the light of the moon and glittered like the twinkling stars above. It appeared to be an eye shape with the lid half closed. For most of the moles this emblem was delicately stitched just below their right shoulder but Gethin and his wife wore it proudly on their chests. Sonic guessed that it marked them both out as senior members of their group. Myfanwy confirmed this theory as she formally introduced herself and her followers.

"I am Myfanwy, high priestess of the Mystic Forest protection league." She said solemnly.

"That's a mouthful." Sonic whistled.

"We sometimes call ourselves the Mystic Moles." Gethin explained.

"We'll stick with that." Sonic said. "So mystic moles, why were you trying to turn us into pin cushions?"

"It is our sworn duty to protect the forest from harm." Myfanwy said stiffly.

"We gathered that from 'Mystic forest protection league' Sonic sighed. "We're not a threat though."

"You've just attacked my husband." Myfanwy pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Sonic saw the moles tighten their grips on the weapons. He edged a little closer to Tails. His buddy seemed to have picked up on the change in mood and shifted into a fighting stance.

"He attacked us." Tails said and pointed out the scrape on his arm. "Anyway like Sonic said, we're not a threat. Something from this graveyard is terrorizing our village. We've come to try and stop it."

The moles shifted uncomfortably and turned their attentions to their high priest and priestess. Gethin and Myfanwy pursed their lips. Sonic could see that they knew more than they were letting on.

"Tell us about the troll." He said calmly. The panicked look Gethin shot his wife told Sonic all he needed to know.

"Not much of a protection league if you've let the thing go." He smirked trying to goad the little moles into giving up their secrets. It worked like a charm.

"It wasn't our fault" Gethin spat. "That yellow idiot let the damn thing out of the vase." He pointed to Cubot who shrunk behind Sonic. Myfanwy looked furious with her husband and jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"You should probably tell us everything." Tails said calmly to the assembled Moles. "If we're going to stand any chance of sorting this out it's best we do it together. Believe me, we're on your side."

"You're the ones who let it out!" One of the bolder moles snapped.

"He let it out." Sonic said, standing aside and revealing a cowering Cubot. "But not on purpose… I think… he's not a bad guy… although he does work for an evil genius…"

The moles did not look impress. "He's just an idiot." Sonic said simply.

Orbot and Cubot nodded emphatically.

"It's true." Orbot told the assembled crowd.

Cubot tapped his head for dramatic effect. There was a loud hollow clang. "Nothing in there." He insisted.

The Moles continued to glare at them. Sonic stepped in.

"Whether you believe Cubot or not, we're her to put things right." He said. "My name is Sonic the hedgehog and this is my buddy Tails. We're heroes. Please tell us everything you know and we'll make things right. I promise."

Myfanwy and Gethin seemed to consider this for a moment. Eventually Myfanwy nodded to them. A whine of protest erupted from behind them. Sonic and Tails turned to see a small mole throwing his spear petulantly into the ground.

"No!" The mole protested. "They must pay for releasing the evil one. scriptures are very clear on this!"

Sonic mouthed 'evil one?' to Tails who shrugged.

Gethin sighed heavily. "Dylan. Times have moved on a bit now lad. We don't take smite our enemies anymore."

"This isn't some minor misdemeanor." The mole continued to argue. "The whole purpose of our society is to…"

"Dylan don't answer your father back!" Myfanwy scolded the young mole.

Dylan hung his head and avoided the other moles eyes. "But mam.." He started to argue.

Myfanwy didn't strike Sonic as the kind of woman you argued with. She took in a deep breath and drew herself up to full height. Admittedly that wasn't very high at all. Even so the other moles seemed intimidated enough to back away. Sonic wouldn't like to by young Dylan right now. The mole shrunk so low he seemed to be burrowing back down into the earth.

"Don't you answer me back either my boy! You're going to be high priest one day so you'd better learn some respect. No ones going to follow a petulant child into battle. It's high time you grew up and out of all of this vengeance nonsense. There's more to being a leader than driving fear into the heart of your enemies." Myfanwy shouted at her cowering son.

Sonic felt a tug at his elbow. "This may take some time." Gethin explained. "There's no stopping her when she gets going. Sometimes it's just best to let her get it all out. Still, got to love a fiery woman eh?"

"Tell me about it." Sonic laughed.

Tails shot him another quizzical look.

"So, about this Troll ghost?" Sonic said quickly changing the subject.

"Troll wizard ghost." Gethin corrected him.

Sonic shook his head exasperated. "Of course." He groaned. "Because a normal troll ghost would be too easy."

Gethin led Sonic, Tails and the two robots to the large structure in the middle of the graveyard where Cubot had knocked over the vase. It's fragments lay where they had fallen, mixed in amongst the earth and grass. Gethin tutted and carefully picked up the pieces in his paws before placing them back on the raised tomb.

"As you may have already gathered the mystic moles were created to prevent such a thing from happening." Gethin explained. "We have watched over this grave for centuries now."

"You weren't here the other night" Orbot pointed out. "I did not detect any lifeforms in the area. Aside from doctor eggman."

Gethin looked uneasy. "Dylan SHOULD have been here that night." The mole explained. "But you know what teenagers are like." The two teenage heroes stared blankly back at him.

"He's got a young lady you see." Gethin explained. "Been a little distracted lately. You know how it is."

Sonic stared firmly ahead of him to avoid Tails eye.

"He arrived just as your yellow friend smashed the vase. Poor boy panicked and ran to get us. By the time we all got back it was too late. I think that's why he was a little hard on you all back there." Gethin continued. "He's trying to make up for not being here. He's a good lad really."

"Back to the ghost." Sonic said impatiently.

"Oh yes." The mole replied. " The ghost has been trapped in that vessel for hundreds of years. Sealed in by my ancestor, a great high priest of his time. You see our people have lived in this forest for hundreds of years. Or under it I should say." The mole chuckled to himself. Sonic and Tails remained impassive.

"We were a peaceful people who mined these mountains and never bothered anyone else." Gethin explained. "But we were somewhat naive. We had gold and diamonds to spare so did not see the true value of what we were digging up."

"But others did." Sonic gave an educated guess. The mole nodded.

"A Troll came to our mines, keen to hoard the treasures for himself. Cythraul the wizard. He promised our ancestors luxuries from the surface in exchange in exchange for the diamonds. To our people even an apple seemed like an exotic prize as they were not so readily available beneath the earth. By contrast the diamonds were so abundant that to us they seemed like silly rocks." Said Gethin. "Our ancestors happily handed over whatever they could to Cythraul. The Trolls offers seemed so generous to them. Soon the Cythraul demanded more and more of my ancestors. He grew greedy and drove them deeper and deeper into the earth. He controlled them with his magic and flayed anyone who opposed him alive."

"Easy!" Sonic warned. "This is a kids show."

"My people were near exhaustion. Thats when my ancestor, Gwain the great started this organization." Gethin said proudly. "He and some rebells stole Cythrauls book of magic spells. Gwain used the Trolls flaying spell against him and burnt him to cinders. But the wizard fought hard against Gwain and as his body burned the creatures spirit clung to this earth. The Troll tried hard to posses Gwain and swore that once he had a corporeal body he would seek his vengeance not just on my people but on the whole world. Gwain resisted and trapped the wizards spirit in this vase."

Gethin waved vaguely at the broken shards of pottery. Sonic and Tails glared at Cubot who shrank back behind Orbot once again. Sonic sighed and turned back to Gethin.

"So we just have to get a pot and trap him inside?" He checked.

The mole shook his head. "It's not that simple."

"It never is." Tails sighed.

"This vase was enchanted." Gethin explained.

Sonic poked at the shards. "Can you repair it?"

Gethin looked doubtful. "Myfanwy might be able to. I'll need to perform the spell to trap the ghost though." The mole stuck his chest out pompously. Sonic indulged him.

"Shall we ask your good lady wife to fix the vase then?" He said, trying hard to keep the bite of impatience out of his voice.

Gethin lead Sonic, Tails and the robots back to the other moles. Things seemed to have calmed down somewhat and Dylan was looking less sheepish.

"We've reached a compromise." The high priestess explained.

"Thats good." Tails nodded.

"We wont be sacrificing all of you." She smiled.

"That's go… wait. What do you mean all of us?" Sonic spluttered.

Dylans eyes lit up. "The one who released the Troll must pay for his crime with his life." He smiled. "He MUST lose his head."

Sonic shrugged and turned to Cubot who was backing away.

"Save me Sonic! You're the good guy." Cubot wailed. "You're meant to help."

"Relax." Sonic said quietly. "You get your head taken off all of the time. Just play dead and we'll get you back to Dr Nosehair for repairs."

Cubot brightened up. " Oh yeah." He smiled." Dr Nosehair will fix me."

The square yellow robot floated over to the Mystic moles. "I am ready to accept my fate." He said dramatically. The moles nodded. Myfanwy whistled and a particularly small mole came forward with a very large axe. Cubot seemed a little more nervous about accepting his fate.

Sonic turned to Tails who seemed lost in thought.

"Don't worry buddy."Sonic said reassuringly. "He'll be fine."

Tails snapped out of his reverie. "Hmm? Oh no it's not that." The fox said. "It's just… I was expecting something to be here weren't you?"

"Aside from the secret ancient society?" Sonic quipped.

"I meant something paranormal." Tails sighed. "Dash said there was a power surge here like there was the night Eggman and the robots came up here."

"You cant always rely on technology." Sonic pointed out. Behind them Cubot was dramatically hamming up his execution. "Maybe Dash needs a tune up."

Tails looked uncertain. He pulled out his tablet and examined the data again. Dash was beaming a live readout which clearly showed a mass over where Sonic and Tails were stood.

"It doesn't make sense." Tails muttered. "I'd better check he's ok."

Sonic rolled his eyes as Tails dialed Amys communicator, however the hedgehog felt a little flutter in his stomach as Amy smiled back from the screen.

"Hey boys." She said brightly. "You all done?"

"Can you do me a favor please Amy?" Tails asked. "If I guide you through it can you hook Dash up to my computer and run a diagnostic check?"

Amy looked confused. "Dash?" She answered. "Your little dog thing? I've not see him since you left."

It was Tails turn to look confused. "I sent him back hours ago." He said. "His readout says he's right there."

Sonic watched as Amy turned away from the screen. She settled her laptop down on the desk which unfortunately for Sonic and Tails meant that they could not see what happened next.

There was a loud metal clang before Amy called out.

"What have you done? No! Stay away. NO!"

"Amy!" Sonic yelled.

He grabbed Tails by the arm and yanked him along behind him as he ran through the forest back to Hedgehog village.

In the graveyard the moles all stood confused for a moment.

"Hey!" Cubot called as the axe slammed down on his neck. "How are we meant to get back."


	8. Chapter eight

Sonic and Tails skidded to a halt just short of the entrance to Hedgehog village and gasped at the horrifying sight ahead of them.

"Oh no." Tails whispered.

The whole of the village was shrouded in a thick white fog. It was so thick Sonic wondered if he would be able to penetrate it. The white mist rose so high over the buildings they could just about see the bell tower of the village hall peeking over the top. Its roof was still missing its tiles from Sticks rampage. Sonic tried to get his barrings and work out where Tails workshop was. It would be no good running through the fog. If Sonic couldn't see where he was going he ran the risk of slamming into someone and really hurting them.

"Stay close to me buddy." He said to Tails. "I don't want to lose you in there."

Tails nodded grimly and the two heroes stepped into the fog. Once inside Sonic could barely see an inch in front of his nose. The hedgehog moved slowly so that Tails could keep up. He needed to find the others quickly and work out where Dash was. Sonic thought back to Amys fearful scream.

YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO SAVE HER IN TIME. He thought. OR ANY OF THEM. YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO SLOW THIS TIME.

Sonic shivered at the prospect and felt fear building inside him. He had to find the others now. The hedgehog started to move faster.

"Keep up Tails!" He instructed.

THEY'RE DEAD. IT'S YOUR FAULT. Sonic thought.

Or did he? Even as the words formed in his head Sonic felt there was something wrong. The thoughts seemed strange and distant. They were definitely in his head and not out loud but they didn't seem to be his own. To his left Sonic felt Tails shiver beside him and give a little whimper.

"It's ok." Sonic said. "It's the fog. It's making me think crazy to but whatever it's saying isn't real. Tails, trust me. We'll get through and find the others."

He reached out to pat his fox friend on the arm but found nothing there. Sonic span desperately around.

"TAILS?" he shouted.

The fox had been at his shoulder moments before. He could not have gone so far away that he couldn't hear Sonic anymore. Sonic called out again and thrust his arms out wildly in different directions searching for his friend. There was nothing there.

YOU'VE LOST HIM. The voice came again. HE WAS RELYING ON YOU. HE LOOKS UP TO YOU AND YOU'VE LET HIM DOWN. YOU'VE LET THEM ALL DOWN.

Sonic shook his head as though trying to shake the voice away. The blue hedgehog took a few deep breaths to calm himself and pressed on. He jogged forwards now in what he hoped was the direction of Tails workshop. If Tails was alright he would be heading there anyway in search of…

"AMY!"

Sonics heart leapt to his mouth as the fog seemed to thin out. A pink figure lay motionless on the ground before him. Sonic rushed to his fallen girlfriends side and rolled her onto her back. He was relieved to see that she was breathing and seemed unharmed.

Sonic shook Amy awake gently and smiled down at her as she gingerly opened her eyes. The pink hedgehog did not return Sonics smile. Her face seemed to fall as she saw him and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I couldn't do anything." She said softly to herself. "I was useless."

"What happened?" Sonic asked urgently.

Amy sat up and rested her head in her hands, looking thoroughly dejected.

"Knuckles let sticks out of the cage and they both just went crazy." Amy explained. "I couldn't stop them. I was too weak."

Sonic pulled her hands away from her face but she refused to look at him. Sonic could see that she was breathing heavily. Amys face had the same faraway expression that Dave and Sticks had when possessed by the ghost.

"I ran out here to stop them and then got lost in the fog like an idiot. I'm just an idiot. A stupid pathetic girl that everybody hates. They prefer the chipmunk I know it." Her voice was pitiful and filled with self doubt. Nothing like the Amy Sonic knew and loved.

He pulled her to her feet and cupped her cheek in his hand. Sonic forced Amy to meet her eye and was surprised to see so much fear in her eyes. She was afraid of him and what he thought of her.

"Listen to me." Sonic said carefully. "Dash has been taken over by a Troll ghost wizard… yes I know how stupid that sounds. This fog is making everyone afraid including you. But you don't need to be afraid. You're brave, you're smart and you're loved."

Amy tried to pull away but Sonic held her tight.

"I'm just a weak girl." She cried. "Only added to the franchise as a token gesture to open the market up to girls."

"How's this for a gesture then?" Sonic demanded.

He pulled Amy towards him in an embrace and kissed her firmly on the lips. She remained frozen for a few moments before Sonic felt her shoulders relax. Her whole body followed and she fell into Sonic who supported her weight. The blue hedgehog broke away and looked down into her eyes. Amy was back.

A sudden voice behind made the embracing pair jump.

"SONIC?!"

The fog had parted leaving Sonic and Amy exposed in the middle of the village. To Sonic it seemed like the entire village was staring at them. He broke away from Amy embarrassed, his cheeks as red as Knuckled fur.

A glint of sunlight caught his attention. High above the villagers Dash the robot floated with his glowing red fixed firmly down on Sonic.

The hedgehog positioned himself to strike when the voice that had disturbed his kiss with Amy called again.

"SONIC?!"

It was Tails.

The fox stood with his eyes wide open in shock, tears were beginning to form. Amy turned angrily to Sonic.

"You didn't tell him?" She demanded.

"I was literally about to when Dave attacked us." Sonic moaned. Amy didn't look impressed.

"I'll talk to him." Sonic said quickly. "It was probably just the shock. I should have told him sooner."

"Ya think?!"

Sonic went to move off but Amy pointed up into the air at the possessed robotic dog currently terrorizing the village. "You deal with that." She said. "I'll speak to Tails."

Before Sonic could answer she ran off in the direction that Tail had gone. As Amy moved away the fog once again closed around Sonic. Looking up he could still see Dash's glowing red eyes.

YOU'VE REALLY MESSED THIS UP. The voice in his head said again. THEY BOTH HATE YOU NOW.

Sonic squared his shoulders and glared up at the robot.

"Let's do it to it." He growled.

x

Tails stumbled as he ran before sinking down to the floor.

ALONE. The voice in his head screamed at him. ALONE AGAIN. HE'S ABANDONED YOU.

Tails tried hard to ignore it. He scrunched his eyes up tight, battling against the tears welling up inside him. Over and over again the fox repeated to himself that it wasn't true.

Tails was so absorbed in his thoughts that didn't hear Amy approach and jumped out of his fur as she shook his shoulder gently.

"Tails?" The pink hedgehog said softly. "I'm sorry if we shocked you. Sonic was meant to tell you the other day but… well you know how he is when it comes to talking about emotions."

Tails shook her off and backed away. SHE'S COME TO GLOAT. The voice came again. SHE'S WON AND NOW YOU'RE ALL ALONE.

"Leave me alone." Tails said. He wanted both the voice and Amy to leave him. He couldn't think straight. Everything seemed to be closing in on him. The fog seemed thicker and was pressing in against his chest. He couldn't breath. The little fox sank to his knees again. Amy rushed forwards, her eyes were full of concern.

"Leave me alone." Tails repeated. "You've won so just leave me alone."

"Won?" Amys face twisted in disbelief. "Tails I haven't won anything. Sonic is still your friend. I am to. We love you."

LIES! The voice said. IF HE WAS YOUR FRIEND WHY ISN'T HE HERE TO COMFORT YOU?

Fresh tears formed in Tails eyes and leaked down the tip of his muzzle. He brushed them away again as the voice continued to taunt him.

SONIC PUTS EVERYONE ELSE BEFORE YOU. HE'S THE ONE WHO DRAGGED YOU INTO THIS HERO LIFESTYLE. HE MADE YOU ALONE. HE MADE IT SO THAT YOU RELIED ON HIM AND NOW HE'S LEFT YOU BECAUSE SOMEONE BETTER HAS COME ALONG.

"No." Tails said to the voice.

HE'S ABANDONED YOU.

"No."

JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS DID.

"NO!" Tails yelled angrily and beat his fists against the sides of his head as if trying to punch the voice away.

Alarmed, Amy grabbed his hands and held them tight in her own.

"Listen to me," She said urgently. "It's the fog. I heard things to but they aren't real. Whatever it's saying Tails you have to fight it."

Tails shook his head uncertainly. "But it's the truth though." He said sadly. "He's been spending all of his time with you recently."

Amy sighed. "It's all very new." She said softly. "We've kept our feelings hidden from eachother for so long that now we want to make the best of it. It wont be like this forever Tails. It's new love. You'll understand someday."

Tails pushed her away. "Don't patronize me." He said angrily. "And it's not exactly 'new' is it?"

THEY'VE BEEN HIDING FROM YOU. The voice said. Tails nodded his head.

"How long?" He demanded.

"Since we got back from the lost city."

"Six months ago?" Tails said flatly.

SIX MONTHS. THEY CLAIM TO BE YOUR FRIENDS BUT THEY HAVE HIDDEN THIS FOR SIX MONTHS. THEY DIDN'T TRUST YOU TO TELL YOU. THEY JUST WANT TO BE TOGETHER AND NO LONGER NEED YOU AROUND.

"I'm sorry." Amy said desperately. "And I know Sonic is to. He really wanted to tell you…"

"But he didn't." Tails interrupted. "He has all he needs now. He doesn't need a third wheel."

Amy stiffened. "Listen to yourself will you?" She said angrily. "It's not like he has to choose between us."

WHAT IF HE DID?

"What if he did?" Tails repeated the voices question aloud.

Amy's mouth hung open as she struggled to respond.

"What if we we're both in danger?" Tails insisted. "If he had to choose which of us lived or died. Don't you think he'd pick you?"

Amy grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tails you know that he would save us both or die trying. Please stop this. He loves you."

"NO" Tails roared. He saw Amy back away with a frightened look in her eye. Tails voice was no longer his own.

Xxx

Sonic dodged to the right as a ball of fire blazed from deep inside Dash and scored the ground where the hedgehog had just been stood. Almost immediately the metallic dog fixed the blue blur in its sights with its laser beams and fired two red, fine lines at him. Sonic back flipped out of harms way.

"Man!" He said to himself. "Has Tails been taking lessons on designing robots from Egghead?"

Dash lowered himself through the fog and began to chase after Sonic. It shot fireballs at the hedgehog as he ran. Sonic needed some way of distracting Dash so that he could attack. He needed…

"Sticks!" Sonic exclaimed.

The little badger was once again attacking the village hall and was firing her boomerang at the windows. She turned at the sound of Sonics voice.

"Oh hey Sonic." She said in an oddly calm voice. "I'm just taking down the man."

"Do you thing you could help me take down a robotic dog first?" Sonic asked.

Sticks looked torn between further damaging the villages bureaucratic epicenter and taking down rogue technology.

"It's possessed by a ghost." Sonic supplied.

That seemed to swing it for Sticks. She ran straight at Sonic with her boomerang raised. As she reached the hedgehog he cupped his hands and crouched. As Sticks foot landed in his palms Sonic flung the badger up into the air. She somersaulted forwards, throwing her boomerang as she went. It collided with Dash's right eye socket and blinded him. Taking advantage of the robot being momentarily stunned Sonic aimed a spindash at the dogs bodywork. Despite only having one working eye Dash saw Sonics attack coming and soared higher into the sky.

At that moment Knuckles appeared through the fog. He was balanced on his tiptoes and humming 'the dance of the sugar plum fairies' As he approached his friends Knuckles ripped of a plie that would make the national ballet proud.

"I thought you were frightened of ballerinas?" Sonic demanded impatiently.

"Well if you can't beat them, join them." Knuckles replied.

Sonic looked into his friends eyes and saw that the tell tale far away look the previous victims of possession had was no longer present in Knuckles. The big echidna had clearly battled through his fears and come out the other side.

"Just throw me at the robot." Sonic sighed.

Obediently Knuckles lifted Sonic in his giant hands and threw him full force towards Dash. Sonic turned into a ball in mid air and slammed into the robodog. Rather than smash it to pieces Sonic grabbed Dash and pulled it back down to earth with him. He remembered what Gethin had said about the ghost needing a vessel. It was far better to keep the specter contained. As Sonic landed back on the ground he pinned Dash to the floor. The robot fought against him and writhed beneath his grip.

"Coming through!" Came a sudden voice.

"No Knuckles!" Sonic yelled. "WAIT."

Too late. Knuckles hit the robot full force in it's face. Dash imploded sending Knuckles and Sonic flying backwards in a fireball. Sonic looked around desperately as Sticks helped him to his feet. All around them the fog seemed to lift.

"Is it over?" The badger asked him.

Sonic shook his head uncertainly and looked around the village square. It was filled with citizens suddenly snapping out of their possession. By Meh burger Mrs Walrus had the mayor in a headlock and Comedy chimp was biting down hard on Dave the interns leg.

As strange as these sights were they weren't what caught Sonics attention.

Across the square Sonic stared in horror as Amy fell to the floor. In front of her his best friend began to beat his two tails quickly and propel himself into the sky. As Tails rose into the air he gave a twisted laugh that Sonic had never heard his best buddy do before. As Sonic raced over he could see that Tails eyes had changed color and were now glowing bright red.

Sonic was too late. Tails was gone, only Cythraul remained.


	9. Chapter nine

Amy was shaking as Sonic and the others reached her.

"I'm so sorry Sonic." She gasped. " I couldn't get through to him."

Sonic looked up at the sky where the two tailed fox was floating off over the horizon. He felt panic rise up inside him. Where was Cythraul going? Sonic had to find him if he stood any chance of saving his friend.

"He'll be back before long." Knuckles said calmly. "Bad guys seem to gravitate towards this place."

"And then what?" Amy demanded. "How do we get that thing out of Tails body?"

Sticks answered with her usual dramatic flair. "An exorcism!" She proclaimed, wiggling her fingers like a magician performing a trick. "I've not done one personally but I heard all you need is rainwater collected under the light of the new moon, some juniper berries from the first bloom of spring and a feather from an angry Ostrich."

Amy shook her head impatiently. "Sticks," She said through gritted teeth. "We need to be rational about this and.."

"Sticks is right." Sonic said suddenly.

The others stared at him with their mouths open, including Sticks.

"We need to go back to the graveyard." Sonic said. "Hopefully Myfanwy can repair the vase and then Gethin can perform the spell."

His friends were looking at him the same way everyone usually looks at Sticks. He remembered that they had not been with him and Tails when they met the Mystic Moles. Sonic had not yet had the chance to fill them in on what had happened up there. He brought Knucks, Amy and Sticks up to speed as quickly as he could. Amy still looked a little skeptical but there were no objections from the group as Sonic led the way back into the forest.

When they had been walking for a while Amy dropped back to speak with Sonic.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

Sonic shrugged. He was worried that saying how he felt aloud would seem stupid. He knew realistically that it hadn't been his fault. The only person truly to blame was Cythraul but still Sonic couldn't help but feel that he had neglected Tails recently and that had allowed his little buddies insecurities to open the door for the Troll ghost. He had been too focused on his relationship and on himself. Sonic didn't dare say this to Amy though. The last thing he wanted was for Amy to feel guilty to. She was already angry at him for not telling Tails sooner. Perhaps if Sonic had done what she said they wouldn't be in this mess.

Amy seemed to be able to read his mind.

"This isn't your fault." She said softly.

Sonic was ashamed to find angry tears forming in his eyes. He sighed deeply and looked up to the sky.

"I should have found a way to keep him included." Sonic said. "Its just hard to find the balance. I love you Amy. I really do and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But he's my brother and whether intentional or not, I let Tails feel left out. I'll never forgive myself for that."

"You will make it up to him." Amy said quietly. "You will save him, You will talk to him and you will make sure he knows how much you care. We will find a balance between our relationship and our friendship with him and the others. Now that you and I are out in the open it will be much easier."

Sonic blushed at the memory of the entire village staring at him and Amy locking lips. But in spite of how embarrassing it was and the fall out with Tails, Sonic had to admit, it felt good not to be hiding anymore. Up ahead the others seemed to have picked up on Sonic and Amy's whispered conversation.

"What are you two up to back there?" Knuckles called in a teasing voice.

"Planning your next date?" Sticks beamed at them.

Sonic felt his face growing very hot as he tried to avoid looking at Amy. He could see her quills bristling with anger.

"Fine." she snapped at the others. "Yes we are dating. We have been for some time and intend to continue doing so for some time more. So tease away. Get it out of your systems because, quite frankly, we have more important things to worry about at the moment."

Sticks and Knuckles looked uncomfortably at eachother. Then the stupid questions started;

"Are you worried about Sonadow shippers being upset?"

"Does this count as headcannon or cannon as it has technically been hinted at in the past?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Sonic groaned and kept trudging forwards up the hill.

Xx

In the doctors lair Orbot and Cubot clung to eachother as something large hit the control room door with such tremendous force that it left a sizable dent in the reinforced metal. Behind the cowering robots Dr Eggman was desperately pushing buttons on the large console.

"Why is nothing responding?" The doctor wailed. "All of the beebots and bearbot are showing offline but I can see them on screen two patrolling outside the entrance."

"What's outside the door?" Cubot called, pointing to the large dented door.

"Obliterator bot." Eggman snapped.

This was not the news that Orbot wanted to hear. Up until half an hour ago things had been pretty routine in Eggmans lair. After he and Cubot had returned from the woods the doctor had screwed Cubots head back on. Happy that Sonic and his friends had the ghost situation under control the evil genius had set about plotting his next attack. They had all been happily engrossed in re designing snakebot to spit venom when things had started to go wrong.

The proximity alert was the first indication that something was amiss but when Orbot examined the external cameras he wasn't able to see anything there. Even Sonic at his fastest usually showed up on the cameras. Orbots next thought had been the ghost but the sensors outside did not show any drop in temperature as with the ghosts previous attacks. They had all been willing to put it down as a technical error until the beebots had begun acting strangely. One by one they had turned on the doctors fortress, eliminating the lairs defenses. They had taken out most of the cameras but allowed some to remain so that Doctor Eggman and his henchmen could see their doom looming ever closer. Orbot remembered with a shiver that this ghost fed on fear.

The large metal door separating them from Oblitorator bot gave another loud groan. Orbot, Cubot and Eggman all backed away slowly. With a third and final thud the door fell forwards towards them. Once the dust had settled a small orange figure strutted forwards into the brightly lit room. Orbot watched as his creators shoulders relax and his expression change from terror to outright indignation.

"You!" Eggman snapped. "What's the big idea? That's the second door you've broken this week Tails."

The fox didn't move and glared at the doctor with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Tails?" Eggman repeated. A little uncertainly this time. "What's going on? And what have you done to my robots."

"They are no longer your robots." Tails said simply.

Orbot felt uneasy as the fox spoke, there was something about his voice which seemed different.

"What do you mean?" Eggman demanded angrily. The change in Tails demeanor had clearly gone over the doctors head.

"I mean that they are now my robots." Said Tails menacingly. "They are my new army. Now step away from the control panel."

"How dare you!" Eggman protested.

Tails didn't wait for the doctor to continue his arguments. With a wave of his hands he commanded Oblitorator bot forward. "Seize them" The boy genius ordered.

Orbot shook as he held onto his yellow friend. Then it all went black.


	10. Chapter ten

When they eventually reached the cemetery Sonic wasted no time in filling the moles in on what had occurred in the village. The small creatures exchanged worried looks and clutched at their robes as he spoke. When he had finished they turned to their leaders, eyes wide with horror. Myfanwy and Gethin looked very serious.

"This complicates matters." The high priestess tutted. "Expelling Cythraul from an inanimate object was always going to be tricky but from a living breathing person? That's a different matter."

Sonic felt his heart sink. It was not the news he had been hoping for. If the Moles weren't able to help he wasn't even sure how to rescue his best friend.

"Are you saying it can't be done?" Amy asked, her eyes full of concern.

Myfanwy smiled at her in a reassuring way. "It will be difficult but not impossible." She said. "Alot of it will depend on the person and their strength of character."

"Tails is the bravest person I know." Sonic said proudly. "If anyone can fight this its him."

He turned to the others expecting them to agree but they were staring at the ground in an uncomfortable silence.

"What?" Sonic demanded. "You guys don't believe in him all of a sudden?"

"It's not that." Knuckles replied "it's just…"

"He's not been himself lately." Sticks finished for him. "Even before the ghost troll turned up and made everyone go gaga Tails was becoming a little introverted. Out of sorts you know?"

"So?" Sonic said, a little defensively. He couldn't help but feel a little responsible for Tails recent mood.

"So," Amy replied delicately. "Cythraul picked Tails for a reason. He feeds on fear and was looking for the person most afraid. Of everyone in the village he was able to latch on to Tails and take control with hardly any fight."

Sonic shook his head angrily. "Tails is no coward." He snapped.

"I'm not saying that." The pink hedgehog reasoned. "Tails is very brave. He's brave because he feels the fear and helps people anyway. But he was afraid Sonic. Even before Cythraul came to town he was feeling frightened and alone. Whatever Cythraul said to Tails back in the fog, Tails was clearly already thinking it. Nothing I said could persuade him otherwise."

"We'll I have to try!" Sonic insisted.

Amy turned to Sticks and Knuckles who shook their heads. None of them could offer any alternative. Finally Amy asked the moles.

"Is there no other way?"

Gethin shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. The ritual will stay the same. It will all come down to your friend. He has to be willing to expel the ghost. If he is as broken down as you think he is it will be hard to free him from Cythraul's influence. Cythraul is a tricky beast. He will be whispering in your friends ear the entire time."

"We can persuade him." Sonic said firmly.

Gethin just shrugged. "Maybe." The mole replied. " I certainly hope so. But it wont be easy."

Sonic was willing to try anything to save his friend. This had to be worth a shot. He understood the others trepidation but there was no way he was going to let Tails down. If the little fox was going to listen to anyone it would be him.

"Did you manage to restore the pot? Sonic asked Myfanwy.

The mole nodded and motioned one of the others forwards. A small boy mole stumbled over carrying the vase which seemed taller than he was. The lid wobbled dangerously as the kid waddled over. Fearing that the boy would trip and smash the pot all over again Sonic rushed forwards and relieved him of it.

The hedgehog examined the pot closely. He could see that Myfanwy had fused the broken pieces back together with gold. The high priestess obviously saw him looking.

"If we embrace the clays flaws and imperfections it becomes stronger and more beautiful than before."

Sonic wasn't entirely sure what she had meant by that but nodded his thanks anyway.

"So what do I do?" He asked the Moles. "Are there some magic words that I need to say?"

Myfanwy looked offended but fortunately Gethin saw the funny side.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." The mole laughed.

"I wish you guys would stop saying that." Sonic said impatiently.

"Only a Mystic Mole can perform the ritual." Myfanwy said proudly.

All around Sonic and his friends the moles nodded and stood a little taller. Sonic sighed and tried not to sound to annoyed.

"Then we need you to come with us." He said to the moles high priestess.

Myfanwy opened her mouth to respond when Dylan piped up.

"No Mam!" the teenage mole cried.

Sonic rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for Dylans petulance. After all, if he had done his duty and guarded the vase like he was supposed to none of this would happen. Sonic was surprised when the young mole announced.

"I will perform the ritual."

Apparently Sonic wasn't the only one taken aback by Dylans outburst. Everyone stared back at the mole. Myfanwy looked as though she were about to explode when her husband placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Hear the boy out." Gethin said gently.

Dylan nodded appreciatively to his father. "I have to shoulder the blame for some of this incident." He said quietly. "I didn't do my duty and now I should make it up to our tribe. I have brought shame on us all and need to make amends."

"No offense kid." Sonic scoffed. "But we need the professionals here. We can't afford to get things wrong."

Dylan bristled. "I can do the ritual with my eyes closed!" He responded through gritted teeth. "I have been learning the words since I could first talk."

Sonic and the others turned to the boys parents. The high priest and priestess turned to eachother. Although neither said a word Sonic could tell that the old married couple new eachother so well that a small glance between them spoke more than a full on argument for some people. Gethins gaze remained firm and Myfanwy visibly sagged as she backed down.

"Ok." She said eventually. "Sonic, Dylan is more than capable of performing this rite. And he seems determined to make amends for his… indiscretion."

Sonic saw Dylans eyes dart towards one of the young female moles stood on the outskirts of the group. She looked away embarrassed as she met Dylans eye. Sonic smiled to himself. He couldn't really blame the kid for dropping the ball over a girl. It would be slightly hypocritical of him after all. If Myfanwy and Gethin were sure then it was fine by Sonic.

"Ok then." He said to Dylan. "Looks like your our best shot. I hope you're up to it."

Dylan merely nodded. His face set with grim determination.

x

Now that they had the vase and someone to prepare the ritual Sonic and his friends made their way quickly back through the forest.

"We still need to track Tails.. I mean Cythraul down." Amy pointed out as they weaved quickly between the thinning trees.

"He'll be at the village." Knuckles said confidently. "Like I said before, the bad guys seem to gravitate towards it."

"It is certainly convenient." Sticks agreed. "Although it's probably just cheaper for the animators to use the same backgrounds all of the time."

Sonic ignored them. He was entirely focused on Tails now. What was he going to say to him? Sonic was worried. Not only that he wouldn't be able to get through to his friend but also that he would have to have his heart in front of everyone. They would all be listening in as Sonic told Tails how much he meant to him. Sonic was not used to public displays of affection. Then again the entire village and all of his friends had just caught him kissing Amy. Perhaps Sonic was going to have to get used to living life more openly.

The hedgehogs stomach knotted as they reached home. As they left the trees of the forest behind and hedgehog village swam into view Sonic and the others immediately realized things were wrong. There was an eerie silence and the streets were almost deserted. The only movement were several large, familiar robots patrolling the perimeter.

"Has Eggman taken over while we were away?" Amy gasped.

Sonic shook his head and pointed to the village square which was visible through the villages entrance. Cramped together in a small bamboo cage in the middle of the town was Sonics usual Nemesis and his two robotic henchmen Orbot and Cubot. Cythraul clearly didn't see a need to take over the two weak little robots and had satisfied himself with the rest of Eggmans army.

As quietly as they could Sonic, his friends and Dylan crept closer. Sonic could see Dylan shaking a little. Fortunately Amy noticed to and took the vase from him before he dropped it. Now that the group were as close as they could be without giving themselves away Sonic could see a familiar foxy figure sat on a makeshift throne.

"Told you so." Knuckles gloated.


	11. Chapter eleven

Sonic and his friends snuck around the outskirts of the village until they were near Tails workshop. From here they were behind the main square and stood a better chance of getting close to Cythraul and the robots.

"How is he possessing all of the robots?" Amy whispered. "I thought there was only one ghost."

"There is." Dylan responded. "But Cythraul will have access to your friends memories. If your friend knows how to control those things then Cythraul will to."

"Great." Sonic muttered to himself. "Troll, wizard, ghost, boy genius. Is there anything else to throw at us."

"You forgot the robots." Sticks pointed out unhelpfully.

Sonic sighed. If his best buddies life wasn't on the line this might be a little more fun. He loved a challenge but this was ridiculous. The odds were becoming increasingly overwhelming. Sonics nightmare of his friends dead surrounded by Eggmans army of robots was niggling away at him. It was his greatest fear and Cythraul seemed to be doing his best to bring that fear to life. The troll had been in Sonics head and he felt violated. He couldn't help but take the situation personally.

Sonic turned to Dylan. The young mole was shaking as he watched Oblitorator bot stalked past swinging its chainsaw arm. Sonic put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"So whats the plan big man?" He asked. Dylans eyes widened with fear. He had clearly not anticipated being the one calling the shots.

"We can keep the robots and Cythraul busy and Knuckles will stay with you to keep you safe." Sonic promised. "What do you need for this ritual?"

Dylan looked over to the giant red echidna stood beside Sonic and seemed to feel a little better.

"I need to summon my ancestors for guidance, repeat the incantation and then when the spell is done the ghost should enter the jar." Dylan replied, as though ticking off a mental list.

"I meant what do you need physically." Sonic said pointedly.

"Oh," Dylan blushed. "Just a quiet space near the ghost and the jar."

"I'm not sure I can promise somewhere quiet with all of these robots roaming around." Sonic replied. "And when we fight them things tend to get a little explosive… literally."

Dylan looked apprehensive again. "I'll just have to try my best."

Sonic nodded encouragingly and turned to the girls.

"Ready ladies?" He said with a chivalrous bow.

Amy giggled and Sticks raised an eyebrow.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you two." She smirked. "I don't want to be a third wheel."

Sonic shot Amy an exasperated look as they tiptoed off towards the square.

x

Sonic wanted to maintain the element of surprise for as long as he could. He knew that if he and the girls were able to get close to Cythraul and the village square it would draw all of the robots towards them and away from Dylan and Knuckles. They proceeded with caution and soon were right up near Meh burger. Sonic could see the ghost in Tails body slouched on his throne with one leg resting idly over the arm. The mayor was stood next to him, fanning Cythraul with a large palm leaf. A ball and chain rested on the town officials leg. The troll lifted his arm and clicked his fingers. Dave the intern appeared from behind the counter looking nervous.

"ANOTHER BURGER." Cythraul called. His voice was a strange mix of Tails' and the voice Sonic had heard in his head when the fog had swamped the village.

Dave shuffled over to the throne with a tray. Sonic could see that he to had a ball and chain around his ankle to. Cythraul had clearly enslaved the village.

"OH HOW I HAVE MISSED FOOD." Cythraul proclaimed, seemingly to himself. "IF YOU CAN CALL THIS MONSTROSITY FOOD. ARE YOU REALLY THE BEST COOK THIS TINY LITTLE STINK HOLE CAN COME UP WITH?"

"I'm the only cook this stink hole can come up with." Dave squeaked.

Cythraul sneered and snatched the burger from him before shoving it into his mouth. He waved Dave away with a flick of his wrist and the rodent slouched away, dragging the ball and chain behind him.

"WHAT A TRULY PATHETIC PLACE THIS IS." The ghost sighed dramatically. "HARDLY FITTING FOR SOMEONE OF MY STATUS. WOULDN'T YOU AGREE SONIC?"

Cythraul suddenly sat bolt upright in his chair. With a wave of his hand the table Sonic, Amy and Sticks had been hiding behind floated high up into the air before smashing down before them in hundreds of tiny splinters. Sonic and the girls leapt up into a fighting stance. As predicted the square suddenly filled with Eggmans most dangerous robots.

In the tiny wooden cage the man himself poked his hooked nose through the bars.

"Save me Sonic!" He screamed pathetically.

"Can you two handle the robots?" He asked Amy and Sticks out of the corner of his mouth.

"Piece of cake." Amy said through gritted teeth.

Amy and Sticks split off to the sides as Sonic charged forwards at Cythraul. Almost immediately he heard the familiar thunk of Amys hammer connecting with something hard and metal. He knew the girls would be alright. He just had to keep the ghost troll busy.

Cythraul whirled Tails brushes at full speed and shot up into the air. Sonic leapt and attempted to catch hold of the fox so that he could pin his friends body to the ground. Cythraul was supernaturally fast and dodged Sonic easily. Sonic desperately hoped that Dylan was in position and ready to act.

"Tails?" He called. "I know that you're in there and that you can hear me!"

Cythraul laughed. "HE'S NO LONGER HOME BOY! YOUR FOXY FRIEND IS ALL MINE NOW. AND IT WAS SOOO EASY. ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU STOMPED ON THE POOR CHILDS FEELINGS."

Sonic leapt again and this time managed to hit Tails body hard in the side. Cythraul fell backwards but managed to recover himself. The ghost used his powers to levitate one of Meh burgers tables and sent it flying at Sonic. It wiped the hedgehog out. Sonic took a few seconds to recover. He could feel a stabbing pain in his ribs, he hoped nothing was broken.

"Tails please listen to me." He begged. "I'm sorry if I made you feel left out."

A second table shot towards Sonic. In spite of the pain in his ribs he was able to backflip out of harms way.

"That was never my intention." He continued. "Your friendship means the world to me and I promise I will never again take that for granted."

"YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME HEDGEHOG!" Cythraul snapped as he shot down at Sonic. Sonic met him mid air with a spindash and they ricochet off of eachother. "YOUR FRIEND IS LOST AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. HE IS TOO WEAK TO FIGHT."

"My best buddy is anything but weak." Sonic spat back. "Fight Tails. You can do it!"

Cythraul laughed. "THIS IS YOUR PLAN? TO TALK IT OUT? ARE YOU FINALLY IN TOUCH WITH YOUR FEELINGS SONIC?" The ghost taunted. "DON'T FORGET I HAVE BEEN INSIDE YOUR HEAD TO. I KNOW HOW WEAK YOU ARE INSIDE. I KNOW YOU FEAR BEING ALONE AS MUCH AS THE BOY DID. YOU WILL LEAD YOUR FRIENDS TO THEIR DEATHS AND BE POWERLESS TO SAVE THEM. YOU KNOW IT AND THE BOY KNEW IT TO. HE KNEW YOU WOULD ABANDON HIM IN THE END. THIS WAS YOUR FAULT SONIC."

"It's not true." Sonic said to himself, again flinging himself angrily towards the troll with a superman punch. He missed which made the ghost laugh even harder than before.

"YOU ARE AS WEAK AS THIS BOY INSIDE." Cythraul growled. "YOUR ONLY SAVING GRACE IS YOUR POWER. THAT IS ALL THAT STANDS BETWEEN YOU AND THIS PATHETIC CHILD WHOSE BODY I HAVE STOLEN."

Something resonated with Sonic. He paused for a moment before answering Cythrau.

"Then wouldn't you rather have me?" He asked.

Cythraul stopped in his tracks. So did everyone else. Sonic looked over to Amy who was standing in the metallic debris that had up until a few moments ago been Snakebot. She was shaking her head in disbelief.

"YOU?" Cythraul mused.

"Yeah." Sonic reasoned. "Tails has a brilliant mind but that's only because he studies hard and keeps up with the latest technological advances. I'm guessing pouring through the latest copy of 'The tinkerer times' or 'Mechanics monthly' is not your bag?"

The ghost troll remained quiet as he considered this.

"Things move so fast these days." Sonic continued. "Without topping the little guys brain up it wont be long until Tails understanding of robotics is so outdated that almost anyone can do what you do. But no one alive can do what I do."

"Sonic please no!" Amy called. She rushed over to his side and took his hand. Sonic found he was unable to look at her. He kept his eyes focused on Cythraul who seemed to be considering what Sonic was implying.

"THIS IS A TRICK." Cythraul said eventually. "UNLESS YOU ARE FULLY WILLING TO BE TAKEN OVER THEN IT WILL NOT WORK. I CANNOT HAVE ANY RESISTANCE."

"I wont resist." Sonic promised. "On the condition that you leave this village and never return. You can have my power if you promise to spare my friends."

Amy squeezed his hand a little tighter. He could hear her breathing becoming quicker and more shallow. She was afraid. Sonic felt oddly calm. This was the only way to save everyone.

Cythraul did not take long to consider Sonics offer. Within moments he nodded his agreement.

"SAY YOUR GOODBYES THEN!" He instructed Sonic.

Finally the blue hedgehog turned to Amy. Her green eyes were filled with tears.

"Take care of everyone for me." He said gently. "Especially Tails. Make sure he knows this wasn't his fault."

Amy sniffed as a tear fell down her cheek. Sonic wiped it away with his thumb.

"There has to be another way." She said softly so that Cythraul could not hear.

Sonic shrugged. "I hope so, but right now I can't see it. I can't reach Tails." Sonic dropped his voice even lower. "But I know that you two will be able to reach me."

Amys eyes widened as she realized what he was asking her to do.

"Tails is brighter than me," Sonic said urgently, "and you're far better at dealing with emotions than I ever will be. If you two cant save me between you then there really is no hope."

He tilted his head forward so that his forehead was resting against Amys. Her shoulders shook as she tried to fight back her tears. Sonic lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her gently on the lips. Sonic savored what might be his last few moments with the woman he loved before a shocked cry broke them apart.

"OMG! Are they dating?" Eggman yelled, clearly indignant that no one had filled him in.

"We were." Amy said sadly to Sonic. He just smiled back.

"I'll come back to you." He said earnestly. "I promise."

Reluctantly breaking apart from his girlfriends loving embrace Sonic strode over to Cythraul.

"Remember our deal." He said through gritted teeth. "Leave my friends alone or I will fight you every step of the way."

Cythraul nodded solemnly.

x

Tails felt funny. Like his thoughts were lost in a fog. He had been with Amy. They were arguing but he wasn't entirely sure why. Although he didn't always agree with the pink hedgehog he could not remember a time in all the years that they had been friends that they had exchanged cross words. After that things seemed REALLY fuzzy. He remembered Eggmans lair. A cage. The horrible, familiar taste of Meh burgers.

Someone was pulling him to his feet. He could see pink. Amy?

She tucked her arm under his and supported Tails weight. He lifted his head, his vision was blurred. Tails could just make out a blue shape ahead of him. Tails reached his hand out for the blue blur in front of him. In a flash the shape disappeared, off up into the hills.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in his workshop Tails sat on the cot in the corner staring at the floor in front of him. He had not long been awake. After Cythraul had ran off in Sonics body Tails had passed out and Knuckles had carried him home.

His memory of what happened was finally retuning but as far as the little fox was concerned that wasn't a good thing. He could remember everything that had happened while Cythraul had been inside him and felt awful.

He looked towards his friends who all looked as dejected as he felt. Tails had been surprised to see Dylan there when he woke up. The young mole was stood awkwardly in the corner clutching what looked like the vase Cubot had smashed.

After a long and awkward silence Tails finally felt able to speak.

"I'm really sorry guys." He said. His voice cracked and with emotion as he held back angry tears. "I was weak and let everyone down."

Sticks shot him a sympathetic smile and Knuckles patted him on the head. Amy remained where she stood, staring out of the window with her back to him. He could see how tense she was by her shoulder muscles.

"Amy, I didn't mean it." He said softly. "I don't know why acted that way before when we argued. What I said. I would never normally say that. You know that right?"

"You must have thought it though." She replied quietly. "Deep down. That's what Cythraul does, he takes the thoughts you hide from your friends. From yourself and he tells you they're real."

Amy turned. Tails was expecting her to be angry but her expression was pained. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry if we made you feel like that." She cried and rushed forwards pulling the fox into a tight hug.

Tails felt a rush of relief. Followed by the realization he couldn't breath.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did when I saw you two.. You know... That wasn't me. I'm glad you guys are finally together." He said honestly. sticks rolled her eyes.

"Lovely. Everyone's sorry." She said sarcastically. "Now can we save Sonic?"

To Tails immense relief Amy finally let him go. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're right." Amy sniffed. "Before he was taken by Cythraul he said he trusted us to save him."

"How?" Tails inquired.

Amy filled him in on the original plan. How Sonic had intended to talk him around and Dylan's spell. As she spoken Tails began to feel another tug of guilt.

"I wasn't strong enough." He sighed.

Amy sat beside him on the cot. "We all struggled to fight Cythraul in the fog" she pointed out. "It could have been any of us Tails, but he wanted you."

"Because I'm weaker." Tails muttered.

"So he said." Amy mused. "But I think there was another reason. I think he planned this all along."

The others all stared at her.

"Sonics only got one weakness..." She began.

"Athletes foot?" Sticks guessed.

Amy pulled a disgusted face. "No. The people he loves." She continued.

"Then why didn't Cythraul go for you?" Tails said suspicious. He was certain she was just trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah." Knuckles agreed. "He luuurves you."

Amy blushed. "And we've been spending quite a bit of time together recently."

The others exchanged dopey grins which made Amy turn completely crimson.

"My point is I was safe and you weren't." She said quickly. "We left you exposed and I'm sorry."

"Urgh! We're back to being sorry." Sticks moaned.

But Tails couldn't help but feel uplifted by what Amy had said. It made sense after all. Nobody else had managed to resist Cythraul. Sticks, Dave and...

"Dash!" Tails suddenly remembered.

Knuckles looked guilty. "Sorry buddy." He muttered and kicked a waste paper basket by the desk. A blue tail poked out of the top and wobbled along with the basket.

Tails rushed forward to fish his robotic buddy out from amongst the banana peels and screwed up paper in the bin. As he assessed the damage Dylan finally voiced what was on everyone's minds.

"So once again the plan is to try and talk to Sonic and get him to resist the ghost?" He checked.

"Yup." Knuckles nodded.

"Sonic. The hedgehog." Dylan said slowly.

"Yup."

"Fastest thing alive?" The mole said pointedly.

"So he keeps telling everyone." Amy sighed.

Dylan looked at the others, face barely able to contain his exasperation.

"How the bloody hell are we going to catch him?" The mole exploded.

Tails had to admit, Dylan had a point. On the cot Amy placed a hand on Tails.

"He thought you might figure it out." She said kindly. "He trusts you with his life."

Tails sighed. He knew Amy intended her comment to be comforting but if anything it made him feel worse.

"I don't know how to catch Sonic." He moaned. "Remember that bet we had where I tried to capture him?"

Amy, Knuckles and Sticks shuddered at the memory of Tails karaoke session.

"You did better than Eggman." Amy pointed out.

"Now let's be fair." Knuckles said, wagging his finger. "Eggman has captured him once or twice. But lucky for Sonic I was there to save him."

"WE were there to save him." Sticks replied.

"That's it!" Tails gasped. "Knuckles you're a genius!"

The red echidna lifted his chin proudly, Although he had no idea why. The girls and Dylan looked incredulous.

"Eggman!" Tails reasoned. "He's the most experienced at capturing Sonic. Between us he and I can come up with a plan."

"What makes you think he'll help?" Amy demanded.

"If he doesn't Knuckles will punch him in the face." Tails said with an uncharacteristically wicked grin.

"I already like this plan." Knuckles smiled.

"Okay." Dylan argued. "Say you find a WAY to capture Sonic. We still don't know where he is!"

Tails thought for a moment.

"Before your ancestors sealed him in the vase Cythraul fleeced them for all their diamonds right?" Tails reasoned.

"Yea.. no.. I.. but. " Dylan sputtered.

"What gullible schmucks do we know that Cythraul can play for fools?" Tails demanded. The guys smiled.. although it took Knuckles a little longer than the others.


	13. Chapter 13

High up on the cliffs overlooking the valley that the Gogobas called home an unlikely group stood poised and ready to execute their plan. Even from this height they could see where Cythraul in Sonics body had gathered the Gogobas. Tails, Amy, Sticks an Knuckles turned to Eggman who glared moodily back. The evil doctor was sporting a black eye courtesy of Knuckles and was only begrudgingly willing to take part in the groups rescue mission.

"Just remember," Knuckles said flexing his enormous fists. "If you betray us.."

"Yeah, Yeah. Punch punchy!" The doctor grumbled. "You just want me to stop him right? Once he's captured I can go?"

Team Sonic looked at eachother and eventually nodded their agreement.

"Fine." The doctor growled and motioned the eggmobile forward. "Then follow my lead."

The group made their way down the valley, Dylan and Knuckles broke off as they drew nearer Gogoba village and snuck around the back of some of the huts. Tails and the others didn't bother to hide or sneak up and strode boldly towards Cythraul. Again the ghost troll had positioned himself in the center of the village with the gullible Gogobas waiting on him hand and foot. He was surrounded by the winter supplies that Sonic and his friends had recaptured from Barker just a few days ago. Massive corked jugs filled with juice and fresh fruit were quickly being devoured by the ghost in Sonics body. He seemed to appreciate their rich, succulent flavors far more than the dry, grey patties Dave had served up. He smiled as the gang approached.

"Ah, friends!" He declared as the group approached. "I have been expecting you. All though we seem to be missing a few people. He zoomed off towards the back of the huts where Knuckles stood protectively in front of a shaking Dylan. Tails and the others shot after them.

"Hand over the vase and I wont hurt anyone." Cythraul snarled and took a step forward. When he was level with the back door of the hut it suddenly swung open to reveal orbot with some sort of gun in his hand. He fired it at Cythrauls feet and hot, sticky yellow goo shot out. On the rooftop Cubot had been instructed to throw a bucket off the stuff. Unfortunately for Cythraul the dim robot had taken the doctors instructions literally and threw the bucket as well as the honey. It hit Sonics head and stuck there. From the sky a dozen beebots flew over head dropping what seemed like Dr eggmans entire batch. On the ground Cythraul screamed with rage. His angry cried echoed in the bucket.

"Now Dylan!" Tails instructed.

Behind Knuckles the young Mole sank to his knees and opened the lid on the vase. He started to chant in a language Tails did not understand. Cythraul started to struggle.

"Fight it Sonic!" Amy yelled. "We're here to help you. We're here and we love you."

"I don't." Eggman raised his hand to object. Knuckles clenched his fist and the evil doctor instantly shut up.

Tails stepped forward and joined Amy as she tried to reach Sonic. "I'm sorry that I put you in this position." The fox called. "I can see what our friendship means to you. It means alot to me to Sonic. Please come back to us."

Sticks and Knuckles joined in the pleas for their friend to fight against Cythraul. As the ghost pulled at the sticky honey covering his body more and more of Sonic spines were becoming visible under the yellow gloop. With a jolt of horror Tails realized that they were no longer blue. Tails grabbed Amy by the arm.

"He's gone dark!" Tails breathed.

The group watched open mouthed in fear as the monster inhabiting their friends body turned into a black ball and span on the spot. The sticky honey flew everywhere causing the group to leap backwards. The black blur shot onto the roof of the hut next to them and kicked Cubot down with an unceremonious boot to the back of his head. Cythraul glared down at them panting.

"How dare you challenge me fools." He snarled.

"We want our friend back." Tails called up. "Your deal was with him not us. We wont give up on him."

Cythraul started laughing. It was a shrill, earsplitting cackle that you would not expect to hear from Sonics body. He wiped a tear away and smirked down at the group.

"Idiots." He bellowed. "Like I said, I was expecting you."

All too late Tails realised what he meant. He moved towards Dylan but Cythraul moved quicker. Before their eyes Cythraul snatched up the vase and sent it rocketing against the side of the hut.

"No!" Dylan yelled.

Cythraul laughed louder and the group launched a simultaneous attack. Amy swung her hammer, Sticks threw her boomerang and the boys launched forward with their fists. Even Eggman attacked, sending a laser from the eggmobile. Cythraul dodged them all and snatched up Amy by her throat. Again he jumped up onto the top of the hut. Amys hands clawed desperately at his hands as Cythraul squeezed.

The ghost was manic now, his eyes were completely dark and devoid of any light

"You don't know how close you all came." He gloated. " I can feel him fighting inside me. He is so filled with rage. He is far stronger than you were boy."

Tails felt an anger unlike he had ever felt well up isnide him. He beat his tails hard and flew up so that he was level with Cythraul.

"Let her go!" He yelled and shot forwards. Cythraul dodged, still holding on to Amy. Tails could see water forming in the corner of her eyes. Her grip on Cythrauls arms was growing slack.

"Dont you see?" Cythraul said calmly. "This is how it ends. For her and for him. Knowing that he is responsible for her death will kill whatever is left of that wretched hedgehog."

"Hey!" Nobody destroys Sonic but me!" Eggman yelled. He fired another laser which again Cythraul dodged.

"He's wont be responsible." Tails yelled. "You are and if you hurt her he will fight you harder than ever."

"Oh?" Cythraul smirked. "You call yourself his best friend? You don't know Sonic very well. He will take this VERY personally. He made the decision to be possessed by me. He did it thinking you all would save him. It is his fault for believing in you. He will never forgive himself. He will never forgive you."

"No." Tails shook his head, trying hard ignore what Cythraul was saying.

In the ghosts hands Amy was growing weak. Tails stared into his pink friends eyes. They were no longer wide with fear. They were soft and kind. Using all of her strength she mouthed the words.

"He. Loves. You."

Amy shut her eyes and appeared to go completely limp.

"No!" Sticks yelled. On the grounds she, eggman and knuckled began throwing everything they could up at Cythraul. Even orbot and Cubot picked up some rocks and lobbed them at the monster. With the ghost distracted Tails shot forwards and tried to prize Amy free. Cythraul was strong and maintained his grip.

"Please Sonic." Tails called desperately. "Not this. Not her."

As he pulled at Cythraul Tails saw something glitter under Sonics scarf. He reached out and grabbed it. It was a golden ring. Tails had seen Amy with it before. When they were young. The day the three of them became friends. He pulled it off of the chain and saw a flicker of recognition in Cythrauls eyes. No, not Cythrauls. There was a flicker of light in there.

"Sonic!" Tails cried. "We are your friends. We always will be. We have been through so much together. Don't let this be it. I can't lose you. Come back to us."

The light in Sonics eyes began to return. His quills started to lighten at the ends. Cythraul let go of Amy who slid from the rooftop into Knuckles waiting arms. Sonic balled his fists.

"I can't hold on much longer." Sonic cried.

"What do we do!" Dylan moaned.

"Think of something!" The hedgehog called desperately. "And quickly!"

Inspiration suddenly hit tails. He sped to the square and scooped up a jug. He pulled out the stopper as he flew back to Dylan, pouring the juice out as he flew. Dylan took the jug and placed it carefully on the floor infront of him. He started his chant. On the rooftop Sonic screamed as he battled Cythraul internally.

Tails flew down to where Knuckles was cradling Amy. Eggman was leaning over her.

"She'll be ok." He reassured them.

Amys eyes slowly opened.

"Sonic?" She called out. On the roof Sonic heard her voice. She was safe.

He screamed out louder and with one last effort pushed the Ghost out of his hear. A red light filled the sky. From their huts where they had been hiding the Gogobas screamed in terror."

"It's the end of days!" The elder yelled.

"Not today!" Came Sonics triumphant voice.

A red mist left his mouth and sped towards the jar. Still chanting Dylans voice reached a crescendo. He slammed the cork into the top as the last of the vapor spilled into the jug.

"Yes!" The little mole yelled. "Wait till I tell Ma'am!"

"Good job buddy." Knuckles said appreciatively.

Tails turned his attention to Sonic who jumped gingerly down from the rooftop beside him. Tails hugged him.

"You're back." He thrilled.

"For good!" Sonic said reassuringly. "Thanks to you guys."

Tails watched as Sonics attention strayed to Amy and then quickly back to his fox friend.

"Go ahead." Tails smiled.

Sonic reached out and embraced Amy, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"Gross." Tails joked.

Amy and Sonic broke apart.

"Come on guys." He said to to the others. "Meh burgers are on me. You to eggface. I owe you one."

Together the group trailed back off to home. As they left the head Gogoba sloped out of his home and examined the sticky destruction smothering his village.

"Oh don't worry about us." He said in a whining voice. "We'll clear all of this up. It's not like we should be preparing for winter or anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eggman had stayed for a few celebratory drinks at Meh burger before he made his polite excuses and promised that now things were back to normal he would resume trying to crush Sonic and his friends first thing tomorrow. Sticks and knuckles were next to leave with Dylan. Knuckles had taken his promise to protect the little guy to heart and was keen to get him back to his folks safe and sound. Sticks was just keen to learn more about the tribes magi spells.

"Might be useful if someone tries to but a hex on me in the future." She reasoned.

With the others gone Sonic looked across the table to his best friend and his girlfriend and wondered how he was going to make this work. How was he going to divide his attention between them. Fortunately for him his best friend was a genius and his girlfriend was exceptionally emotionally intuitive.

"So it's a boys night every other weekend." Tails explained, pulling out the carefully color coded timetable that Amy had drawn up. "Alternated with Date night." The little fox pulled a mock disgusted face at the idea of a date night.

"And the rest of my time?" Sonic smiled, vaguely amused.

"I've penciled in some personal time for you on Wednesday afternoons." Amy elaborated. "It's important for ones mental health to have some 'me time.' Friday nights are free for group hangs. Thursdays is soccer practice and we've agreed alternate Mondays with eggman for attacks."

Sonic laughed. "What would I do without you to?"

"Leave a peaceful life sleeping in your hammock in your beachfront paradise?" Tails supplied.

Sonic considered this. "Nah," He said finally. "I like this life way better."

The end


End file.
